Navigating Normal
by JamiW
Summary: Sequel to "New Normal"
1. Chapter 1

**Andy POV**

* * *

_"Are you coming?" _

I can still hear those words in my head, can still remember every vivid detail of the moment.

Her sultry voice.

Her silk blouse falling to the floor.

The brief flash of lace and skin before she disappeared into her bedroom.

How my mouth went dry.

How anxiety and arousal battled for control, causing my feet to start moving even as I broke out into a cold sweat.

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it happening like this.

Honestly, I had a hard time imagining it would ever happen at all.

But especially not on a Sunday afternoon, with her stripping down as she walked down the hall, tossing back a casual invitation to me as if we've been doing this all along.

But I liked her comfort level, as well as her boldness.

And maybe I struggled with my confidence as I rounded the corner into her room just as she slid her skirt from her hips.

And maybe I seemed like a preteen boy - for just a moment - as I stood and stared at her exquisite form.

And maybe I had the brief waking nightmare that I was nowhere near good enough for the beautiful woman in front of me.

But then she crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of me.

_"I don't want to get too far ahead of you,"_ she said with a sweetly shy smile. "_But I was trying to make a point."_

_"I think you made it. I'm not sure what it is, but you definitely made it,"_ I said, making no sense at all as my focus was completely on her, and my fingers itched to touch her, but I was still waiting for permission.

She laughed at my contradictory statement, and then wrapped her arms around me, pressing her perfect body against mine as she said, "_I want to do this. I want you. And I don't want to wait anymore."_

And then she kissed me.

Not our first kiss, but absolutely the most passionate one to date, and maybe it's because when I put my arms around her, I was just feeling soft skin, or maybe it's because she reached between us, working to unbutton my shirt while we continued the enthusiastic meeting of lips, or maybe it's because it only took a moment for her to get my shirt off and then untuck my t-shirt, which she quickly pulled up, breaking off the phenomenal kiss just long enough to get my shirt over my head, and then we started up again as she pressed her lace-clad breasts against my chest.

Most likely, it was all of that.

I couldn't stop running my hands over her, up into her hair and then venturing down over her previously untouched-by-me backside. God knows I've stared at it enough times that I should've been able to guess how amazing it would feel, but my imagination didn't do it justice.

_Perfect _doesn't do it justice either. Doesn't do_ her _justice.

She went to work on my belt buckle, and then the button and zipper on my pants, and I had a split second of renewed insecurity as she let my pants fall to the floor because as incredible as_ she_ looks, I'm just an old guy in boxers and black socks.

But then she looked up at me, smiling as she took my hand and tugged me towards the bed, so I guess she didn't see anything wrong with the way I look. Or at least she's not too disappointed, anyway.

I did a little stutter step as we went, managing to pull off each sock with the opposite foot, and then I hesitated, watching her as she pulled the covers back, pushing them out of the way before getting onto the bed. She scooted over, giving me plenty of room, but I had to take another moment just to look at her.

Black underwear, silk and lace, and matching bra, contrasted against pale, smooth skin. I let my eyes travel over her body, and when I got up to her face, she was watching me, her eyes impossibly green, and a little half-smile on her face that actually looks somewhat unsure.

As if she doesn't realize the extent of her beauty.

And suddenly, that realization had me changing gears, and I found my own confidence - something I used to have before I fell in love with the previously-thought unattainable Sharon Raydor.

_"We have all afternoon, right?_" I said as I got onto the bed next to her.

_"Yes."_

_"Good."_

As unfamiliar as I was with her body prior to that afternoon, by the time the day was over, I knew every inch. Intimately.

We spent the entire afternoon in bed, talking and laughing and touching and making love.

That was three weeks ago.

I'm not sure my feet have touched the ground since, because we've spent the majority of our off-time together, since that afternoon. I've spent more nights in her bed than my own.

I honestly can't remember a time when I was ever this happy.

"Lieutenant, do you want to explain to me how the suspect ended up with a bloody nose?"

Okay, so maybe I'm not happy at this very moment, but in general…

"He ran," I said with a shrug.

I'm currently in Sharon's office, where she directed me after Tao and I returned with our suspect in tow. And yes, he has a bloody nose. But I didn't do it, and I don't like that she immediately assumed I did.

"Andy," she said on a sigh. "I'm not in charge of you anymore, when it comes to things like this. I have to report it to Chief Taylor, and then he gets to decide…"

"Captain," I interrupted formally. "Don't you even want to ask if I did it? Because Mike was there, too, but I don't see you pulling him in here."

She opened her mouth to respond, and then closed it again, glancing over to the window and the murder room beyond to where Tao was at his desk.

"When's the last time I got into trouble?" I pushed.

She turned to me again and raised an eyebrow, no doubt ticking off in her head the number of times I've done not-so-smart things, and then I could tell that she was fighting not to smile.

"You mean here, or at home?" she asked quietly, and the entire mood in the room changed because I'm remembering this morning, when she admonished me for tugging her down onto the bed with me, after she was dressed and her hair was fixed. She had an early meeting, so I was still in my pajama pants, watching her as she checked her look one last time before getting ready to leave the bedroom, and that's when I pounced.

"_Andy_," she said in surprise as I swiftly moved over top of her. And I'm not going to say that Sharon Raydor squealed, but…yeah, okay. She squealed. _ "You're in so much trouble_."

But she was laughing as she said it, and I spent a few enjoyable minutes kissing her senseless, and I loved how she sounded so breathless when she said, "_If I don't leave in the next ten minutes, I'm going to be late."_

_"Is that a challenge?_" I asked, my lips feasting on her neck while my fingers reached for the hem of her skirt, pulling it up so that my hand could slide underneath.

"_No,_" she said, still laughing, and not making any attempt to slow my assault at all. _"I'm saying…_"

She didn't finish that thought because I covered her mouth with mine, the urgency slamming into me that I had to have her, right then and there. Something about her suits, maybe, I don't know.

No, I think it's just her.

Anyway, it took me slightly longer than ten minutes, and it took her several minutes after that to put herself back together, so she was late for her meeting.

I smirked at her as we stood staring at each other, because I know she's remembering this morning, too, but then I forced myself back into work mode, because I am still a little annoyed about her assumption.

"Mike's out there writing up his incident report right now," I told her. "We had the suspect handcuffed, and when Mike was putting him in the back of the car, he got away from him and took off running. Mike had to tackle him, and without his hands to break his fall, he went face first into the pavement."

"And you got him medical attention?"

"He demanded it. And even if he hadn't, I would've called for it anyway. His nose was still gushing when we got here."

"Great," she said under her breath.

And I know what she's thinking.

"Wright," I acknowledged with a roll of my eyes.

We haven't seen him since the Stroh investigation. He's wisely made himself scarce, staying out of Major Crimes, but I guess he'll be back today.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Okay, if you will, go check on the status of the suspect, make sure the paramedics don't think he requires a visit to the ER, and then call me when his lawyer arrives."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, turning to head for the door.

"Andy," she said, her soft tone causing me to stop in my tracks and turn back around. She took a step closer to me, and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

She's forgiven, of course, but I made the most of the moment because it's not often that she's wrong.

Besides, why would I be in a hurry to leave her office when she looks so good, and she smells so enticing, and when she turns her head just so, I can see a hint of the marks I left on her neck this morning?

"I should've talked to both of you, and gotten the full story," she continued.

"I don't mind being pulled into your office alone," I stated, smiling at her and letting her off the hook. But she wasn't ready to let herself off, I guess, because she said, "No, really. That wasn't fair of me. You know, I think it's just that I'm worried about that first time I have to hand you over to Taylor. I don't like not being in control of what happens to you."

I'm not worried about Taylor, but I think it's sweet that she is. It made me want to pull her into my arms.

"Well, how about I just promise to stay out of trouble, and then you won't have to worry about me at all," I offered.

She tilted her head downwards, I think trying to hide the smile, but then she looked up at me and teased, "Here? Or at home?"

And just her voice is an aphrodisiac, and even though I was irritated with her when she first called me in here, now I just want to sweep everything off her desk and have my way with her.

"Let's stick with here," I answered, my voice rough, giving away my arousal. "At home, all bets are off."

I held her gaze for an extra moment, and then I forced myself to turn around and leave.

Working together is tough.

But not in the way people might think.

Every once in a while, we get on each other's nerves with little things like what just happened, but most of the time, the hard part is not being able to touch her.

Seeing her all day without being able to kiss her.

Although I suppose we do make up for it, when we get home at night.

"Did you tell her it was me, or do I need to go talk to her?" Tao asked once I was back in the murder room.

"I gave her the rundown."

"Hey, your guy's on his way to the hospital," Julio said as he entered the room, apparently having come back from checking on our suspect.

"For what, a broken nose? Come on," I scoffed.

"They couldn't get it to stop bleeding. "

"Oh, jeez," Tao muttered, sitting back in his chair and tossing his pen onto the desk.

"Don't sweat it, Mike," I said. "They'll fix him up and then bring him back here, and he can answer our questions about those two little girls. Trust me, no one's gonna be crying about his little side trip to the ER."

As it turns out, I was wrong.

The docs at the hospital couldn't fix him up.

"He bled out," Sharon explained a few hours later, after taking the call. She was at the front of the murder room where we were all discussing our strategy for getting a confession out of him, once he got back, but then she was informed that he wasn't coming back.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, looking over at Mike with concern. "The guy just did a header on the pavement."

"He was a hemophiliac," she said. "It's unusual that something like a broken nose would be fatal, even with the condition, but…I don't know. Time elapsed between injury and treatment, maybe. Or his was a more severe type."

"Or maybe Lieutenant Tao did more than just tackle him."

That last statement was made by none other than Captain Wright. I've been dreading his presence all day, but now it's even worse, because a suspect dying while in our custody in _not good_.

"Captain Wright," Sharon greeted through clenched teeth. "I had a feeling you'd be coming around."

"Oh, so you were thinking about me?" he asked her, flashing her a smile as he checked her out. And I mean, he blatantly looked her up and down, so much so that I had to grab onto my desk to keep myself from going over to get in his face.

I suppose Sharon is used to dealing with guys like him, though, because she didn't bat an eye.

"Not at all," she answered. "But cases like this require IA presence, so I assumed someone from your office would be coming up. And lucky us, it's you."

He took her sarcasm for sincerity, smiling even broader as he asked, "Can we have a moment in your office, please?"

Then he gestured for her to lead the way, and damn if he didn't watch her walk, leaving enough space between them to have an unobstructed view.

"It's days like these that make me glad_ she's_ the captain," my partner said. "Because if I had to deal with an asshole like him, I'd probably get myself fired."

"It's _every _day I'm glad she's the captain," Amy said.

"Ha ha," Provenza grumbled.

"No offense, but me, too, sir," Julio spoke up.

"Want me to weigh in?" I asked, causing Provenza to wave his hand at us in disgust.

"I don't want you to say a word, Flynn," he retorted. "Just make sure you and Tao have your stories straight."

"There's no story," I said. "Just facts. We cuffed him. He ran. Mike tackled him to stop him from getting away. That's it. Right, Mike?"

He shrugged and nodded, still a little vapor-locked over learning the guy's dead.

"Did he say anything about having hemo…hema…what was it again?" Provenza asked, looking to Tao.

"Hemophilia," Mike answered. "And no, he didn't. He said he needed to get checked out, but that's it. Right, Andy?"

"That's right. So there's no way we could've known this would happen," I reasoned. "Besides, who cares if the world has one less scumbag? He killed two kids."

"It's talk like that, Lieutenant Flynn, that gives a lawsuit legs," Wright stated loudly as he came back into the room.

"Lawsuit?" Mike asked.

"The widow was at the hospital, claiming police brutality. You think she's not going to file? It's just a matter of time. And Anthony Marquez was not a _convicted_ child killer. He was just your suspect, am I right?"

"He's guilty as hell," I mumbled.

"Let's hope so," Sharon said as she reclaimed her place at the front of the room. "Andy, Mike - you two need to give Captain Wright your statements. Everyone else, we need to regroup and see what we can do to confirm that Marquez is our killer."

Wright looked at me and then pointed to the conference room next to Sharon's office, so I begrudgingly got up and followed him into the room.

"So how are things going?" he asked casually as we sat down. "With you and Sharon, I mean."

And I know it's only been a few hours since I promised Sharon no trouble at work, but oh my God, I want to hit this little prick.

"Aren't we in here to conduct an official IA interview?" I countered.

"I'm just keeping it friendly," he said with an innocent shrug. "I don't want you to be nervous about being under the gun, you know? We're just a couple of cops, having a conversation."

"Ask your damn questions and let me get back to work," I ground out.

"Does that mean you and Sharon are having trouble?" he asked with a grin, intentionally using her first name again. "Well, not surprising. I mean, I've only been here three weeks, but even I can tell she's way above your pay grade."

I stood up abruptly and said, "If you aren't ready to talk about the Marquez arrest, then come find me when you are."

"Sharon is a touchy subject. Got it."

I started walking towards the door, but then he said firmly, "Lieutenant, you do not walk out on an interview without serious repercussions, do you understand me?"

I absolutely hate this guy.

With fists clenched, I sat back down in my chair and took a deep breath.

_He's purposely trying to push my buttons_, I reminded myself. _So don't let him_.

"Walk me through it, from the first moment of interaction," he said, having suddenly switched gears, acting like he should have been all along.

So I gave him the play-by-play, all the way through until I left Marquez in the interrogation room with a medic.

"Great, thank you, Lieutenant. I'll be in touch if I need anything further. Please send in Lieutenant Tao."

I stared at him for a moment, confused by his sharp turnaround, and then I got up to leave.

"Oh, and Sharon was telling me that you're in AA," he said when my hand was on the door knob. "You might want to think about a meeting tonight. Sometimes situations like what happened today can sneak up on you, and I'd hate to see you fall off the wagon."

I left without looking back, slamming the door closed behind me, and instead of going back to my desk, or calling for Tao, I headed for the men's room.

I need a minute to calm down.

God, that arrogant asshole certainly knew exactly what to say to get me going. I mean, I know Sharon didn't say anything about AA. It's in my file. But that, and the way he keeps calling her Sharon, and then the whole above my paygrade thing…I want to put my fist right through his smug little face.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face as I worked to get my temper under control.

"Andy?" Sharon called out, knocking on the door.

I grabbed a paper towel and then opened the door as I swiped it over my face.

"What's going on?" she asked with concern.

"I can't deal with that guy."

_And I can't deal with the fact that I'm pretty sure he's got the hots for my girlfriend_, I added silently.

I'm not sure Sharon would appreciate my jealousy, so for now, I'll stick with his unprofessionalism.

"You gave him your statement?"

"Yeah, but he was more concerned about the status of our relationship. He shouldn't be asking about that. It's none of his business. It's not anybody's business."

"You're right," she said calmly. "But it's something more that's under your skin."

"That guy," I grumbled. "He's just…he's…I don't like him."

She surprised me by breaking into a smile.

"Well, I don't like him either, Andy, but I don't go around slamming doors."

"He called you Sharon," I added, although my temper is fading now that she's smiling at me. And her hand is on my arm, her classic calming technique.

"Because he knew it would bother you," she reasoned. "Certainly not because I offered for him to drop the formality."

"And he suggested I go to a meeting tonight. He mentioned AA."

"He did?" she asked, dropping her hand, because now it seems like _she's _ticked.

"It's not a secret," I conceded. "But I just didn't like the way he said it. Like it was something I should be ashamed of."

"It's not. It's something to be proud of," she countered.

I nodded, because I know she's right, and the other things rolling around in my head all stem from my jealousy - the way he watched her walk, and how he said she's too good for me - so I'm going to keep that stuff to myself.

"You ready to get back to work?" she asked. "Because Julio and Amy went out to talk to our witness again, and I need someone to go with Lieutenant Provenza to talk to the super at Marquez's building. Mike's going to be busy with Wright for a little while. The lawsuit threat is real, and we need to get ahead of it."

"I'm on it," I said quickly. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"You can make it up to me later," she suggested coyly.

What I wouldn't give to take her in my arms right about now.

To kiss her.

To tell her that I love her.

The first two will have to wait for tonight.

But the third thing…I'm not sure when I'll get up the nerve to do that.

I mean, I most definitely love her, but saying it aloud, running the risk of not hearing it in return...it's daunting enough to make me keep it to myself.

For now, anyway.

But just knowing that in another hour or so, we'll be heading for home, where we'll either cook dinner together or order something in, and then maybe talk about the case while we sit on the couch, her feet in my lap, and then later, she'll take me by the hand and lead me off to bed…all of that is part of what makes me the happiest I've ever been.

So will I make it up to her, the inconvenience of having to deal with my juvenile display of temper?

"Count on it," I promised.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharon POV**

* * *

The aroma that hit me when I opened the door had my mouth watering and my stomach growling, and then as I hung up my purse and jacket, I was hit with a different alluring scent, something decidedly masculine.

"You're late," Andy murmured as he grabbed me from behind and eagerly kissed along the side of my neck.

"It smells like I'm here at exactly the right time," I replied, leaning into him and enjoying the attention.

I absolutely love how affectionate he is, like he can't get enough of me.

"So you piddled at the office to give me time to cook?" he asked, still moving his lips over me, and his body is pressed tightly against mine, and it makes it hard to think sometimes.

"If you can call getting stuck with Taylor piddling," I managed to say.

"Don't talk about Taylor right now," he rumbled, releasing his hold on me enough so that I could turn around and kiss him properly, which I did with great pleasure.

It's Tuesday evening, and while today was mostly a good day, it ended stressfully, and it makes me want to forget all about it, to just stand here and kiss Andy all evening.

It started out decently enough. The day, I mean. In fact, for a while there, it was looking pretty good.

After the incident yesterday, with the suspect bleeding out after being apprehended, we put our full focus on proving his guilt, to take the spin off the widow's claim that we harassed her innocent husband.

Of course, additionally, we wanted to show that Mike didn't use excessive force.

"_Blunt force trauma to the head,_" Dr. Morales said when Andy and I showed up at the morgue this morning.

_"Like from hitting the sidewalk?_" I asked cautiously.

_"Come on, Captain, he didn't hit it that hard. And really, his nose is what broke the fall,"_ Andy insisted, and I believe him, I really do, but we have to figure out the cause. I held his gaze for a beat, making sure he knows we're on the same side before I continued.

"_It's a question we have to ask, Lieutenant. Because when else would the blunt force trauma have occurred? Did he hit his head while getting in the vehicle?"_

_"No, we re-cuffed him so that his hands were in the front, and he kept his head hunched over, with his hands up to his face."_

I nodded thoughtfully as I continued to look at him, trying to picture the scene in my mind, and it's possible I got a little distracted staring into Andy's eyes because after a minute, Dr. Morales cleared his throat and said, _"Do you two want to keep trying to guess, or should I just tell you?"_

I turned to look at him, and he was staring at the two of us with an amused expression, and then he shook his head and said, "_Blunt force trauma to the __**back**__ of the head. It was a brain bleed that killed him, not the nose."_

"_The back of the head?_" Andy asked in confusion.

"_With the amount of blood, even taking into account for his disease, it would've taken two hours, at least, for him to die."_

_"Two hours…"_ I mused.

_"Which means, before me and Mike got there,"_ Andy finished, and I broke into a relieved smile.

_"Yes."_

Andy and I headed back to Major Crimes to impart the good news with the rest of the division, and when we arrived, we found that they had some good news of their own.

_"SID pulled a second set of prints from Anthony's van where the girls were held,"_ Mike told us. "_He had a partner."_

It fell into place from there.

We went back through the known associates of Anthony Marquez, brought them in for questioning, and just as the day was ending, we interviewed James Hunt, who after steadfastly denying all knowledge of a crime, finally confessed to hitting Anthony in the back of the head with a pipe, during an altercation over where to hide the bodies of the two girls they killed together.

I headed for Taylor's office with the intent of offering my triumphant news that not only had we proven Marquez's guilt as a child killer, but we'd also definitively cleared Mike - thus, the LAPD - of any wrongdoing.

Which means that Captain Wright can go back downstairs.

And believe me, Captain Wright being anywhere other than in my murder room would make it a very good day.

I didn't tell Andy about what happened yesterday, in my office. It's not that I meant to keep a secret from him, but I just knew it would upset him, and I felt like there was no need to get into it.

_"Let me take you for a drink,_" Wright said to me yesterday morning.

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Come on, Sharon. I made a bad first impression on you, and I'd like to remedy that mistake. It's not who I am, I promise. I'm actually a pretty likeable guy."_

As he said the words, he moved to stand next to me, coming much closer than was professional. And sure, Andy and I do it all the time, but that's different. Very different.

But I also wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me back away in my own office, so I stood my ground.

"_I'm sure you must have some redeeming qualities, although I've yet to see any, and I have no interest in learning what they might be."_

_"Is that a no?" _he asked in surprise. As if he truly thought I'd go for a drink with him.

_"It's most definitely a no. Now was there a business reason for asking to talk with me in private? Because if not, I have a lot of work to do."_

He eased even closer, his eyes shifting downwards for a moment before he said, "_You can't possibly still be seeing Lieutenant Flynn. It's been three weeks, at least, and that's just when I caught you. Surely you've run out of things to say to each other in that time."_

_"Captain, this is a completely inappropriate discussion,_" I said firmly. "_Now if you'll excuse me…"_

I stepped past him, heading for the door, but then he caught up to me, with a hand on my arm.

_"Sharon…"_

_"It's Captain Raydor,"_ I insisted.

"_For now, maybe,_" he conceded. "_Look, I'm trying to help you. Your division is in a pinch. Again. But I can get you out of it."_

_"I don't need you to get us out of anything. Lieutenant Tao hasn't done anything wrong, and I'm sure your investigation will lead you to the same conclusion."_

"_Or you could have a drink with me, and I can wrap it up today."_

_"Are you seriously suggesting that I go on a date with you to clear my lieutenant?"_ I asked, and even though I was mostly keeping my cool, on the inside, my blood was boiling.

"_No, I would never say that," _he lied innocently, and then he reached past me and opened the door, going back into the murder room. I stood there silently fuming, shocked by his audacity, and then I purposefully strode out of my office.

But as angry as I was, when I finally got the chance to talk to Andy, he was even angrier. Another reason why I didn't share the conversation. He was clearly already jealous of Wright, and if I mentioned the conversation in my office, it would only make things worse.

And fortunately, the bottom line is that after _today_, we should be done with Wright, so the date invitation is basically moot. His blatant staring at my cleavage is, too. I could report him, but he's not even worth my time.

We're just on a bad run lately, but with three visits from IA in the past month, I think we're due to be back on track for a while, and with any luck, by the time we have to see Wright again, he'll have lost interest in me.

If it even_ is_ interest. I can't tell if it's just his personality, to come on hard and arrogant, or if he really has a thing for me, but I don't care either way. I just want him gone.

Of course, I still had to deal with him today. Because like I said, before leaving work, I had to go to Taylor's office to bring him up to speed, and when I arrived, I found Captain Wright already there.

_"Oh, Sharon, we were just talking about you," _Wright said as I entered the room. He was kicked back in a visitor's chair, and just the sight of him made me bristle. And then he did that eye thing again, where he drops his gaze all the way down to my feet and then spends about ten seconds making his way back up to my face. And trust me, ten seconds is a long time to get ogled.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at me, because even he very rarely calls me by my first name, and I just closed my eyes briefly, shaking my head in annoyance as I moved over to take a seat in the furthest possible chair from Wright.

_"The case is closed_," I said, ignoring Wright completely. "_Cause of death exonerates Lieutenant Tao and we can prove Marquez was complicit in the deaths of Annaliese Barber and Hannah White. He, along with a partner, James Hunt, abducted the girls in Marquez's van, and took them into an alley where they raped and murdered them, and then Hunt drove them up to Elysian Fields, where he dumped the bodies "_

_"So who killed Marquez?"_

_"James Hunt. They got in an argument. The pressure from the police investigation was getting to them, I think, and they disagreed about a dump site, so Hunt hit him with a pipe. He said Marquez walked away, and he didn't realize how badly he was hurt until he heard about his death from the widow."_

_"Okay,"_ Taylor said, nodding and taking a few notes as I spoke. _"Excellent work, Captain. This should head off any potential lawsuit, as well as bring closure to the girls' families."_

_"Um, Chief, if I may interject, I'd like to say that I appreciate the open-door policy that Captain Raydor has extended to me. She offered me ample time to interview her detectives, as needed. But I do have to disclose that Lieutenant Flynn was particularly hostile with me, and I know you're in charge of his reprimands, but I think it should be noted that he was quite combative."_

_"Combative," _Taylor repeated, looking over at me. _"How so?"_

_"He got up to leave in the middle of the interview, sir," _Wright said solemnly, and I couldn't stop the scoff.

"_You have something to add?" _Taylor asked me.

"_Chief, Captain Wright was questioning him on the status of our relationship, which is completely unprofessional_," I said. "_And he made mention of personal information from his file. He asked him about AA."_

And I know, I wasn't going to call him out on anything, but I'm also not going to sit back and let him get Andy into trouble.

_"Is that true?_" Taylor asked, turning to Wright.

_"I was simply trying to be congenial. I had no idea that asking about his love life was going to get him so riled up. I guess maybe there are issues there…"_

_"Chief,"_ I said in irritation, but he waved me off.

"_Captain Wright, if you'll stick to the Internal Affairs business, that'll make everyone's life a whole lot easier, okay? And you need to remember that access to personal files doesn't mean a license to open your mouth about anything in them, is that understood?"_

Taylor said that last part in a loud, sharp voice, and I was impressed with his outrage over the abuse of his position, and Wright sat up a little straighter in his chair as Taylor continued, "_Now, did Lieutenant Flynn answer your questions in regards to the conduct of Lieutenant Tao?"_

_"Yes,"_ he admitted begrudgingly.

_"Good. No more talk about Flynn."_

From that point, we spent our time discussing the press release, and that took much longer than it needed to, but we finally finished, and then Taylor dismissed Wright, so that it was just the two of us in his office.

_"I need you to get along with him,_" he told me.

_"With Wright? Why? He's done with Major Crimes for now."_

_"Yes, but he's not going away any time soon. I found out how he got hired."_

_"Please don't tell me he's related to someone high up,_" I said on a sigh.

_"He's the mayor's nephew,_" he told me.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

_"It was bugging me that he had an interview with the chief, instead of someone a little lower ranking."_

_"You mean you wanted to know why you didn't conduct the interview,"_ I said with a tired smile. Taylor smiled back as he nodded at me, and it's nice to feel a camaraderie with him. For a long time, it felt like he was the enemy, but it seems he's fully on my side now.

And it's apparently us against Wright.

Who has the chief and the mayor on his side.

_"So I need you to play nice, okay, Captain?"_

_"He asked me out,"_ I confided, trusting now that I could tell him without making an official report. "_And he keeps trying to bait Andy."_

_"He wants you off balance, and he wants to create chaos in your division. He still thinks he can get Major Crimes."_

_"Over my dead body,"_ I muttered, and as he chuckled, I had another realization. _"That's why he doesn't mind coming at me so hard. Because he's got the mayor behind him."_

_"And he knows you're in a relationship with someone at work. That means you've opened the door, so…"_

_"But Chief, it's not the same thing,_" I interrupted.

_"I know,"_ he agreed quickly. "_I'm just saying, walk through the scenario with me. You report him, he says it was you who came onto him, case in point - you're dating a subordinate, which would suggest that it was you who started the relationship with Flynn, since you're the one in the position of authority."_

I sighed again, putting my hand up to my head, rubbing my temples. The creak of Taylor's chair had me looking back up, and I was surprised to see him come around the desk to put his hand on my shoulder.

_"Hang in there, Sharon. Keep your detectives' noses clean, to keep him away, and as soon as I find a promotion for Wright that'll move him somewhere further away from us, I'll do it, okay?"_

_"I appreciate that," _I said, still taken aback by his support.

_"At the risk of having you yell at me for an inappropriate question, how are things with you and Flynn? I mean, do I still need to oversee his performance?"_

_"Yes,"_ I said, smiling at his apprehension over asking the question, as well as simply because the thought of Andy makes me smile.

He nodded sharply and stepped away from me, and I can't be sure, but I think he actually approves. I know he and Andy go way back. They had a falling out at one point, but I think they're okay again, and like I said, he and I have come a long way since I took over Major Crimes.

_"Good. Okay, well, hopefully it's not too late for you to salvage your evening. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Thank you, Chief. Goodnight."_

That was a little less than an hour ago, and now I'm home, kissing Andy, and like he suggested, I don't need to think about Taylor right now. Instead, I relaxed into the kiss, appreciating how easily he can make my stress go away.

So much so that when he pulled back, ready to let me go, I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him back to me, content to lose myself in the moment.

"Come on, guys, I'm leaving in thirty minutes," Rusty muttered as he passed through the living room. "Can't you do that later?"

"We'll do it later, too," Andy said with a grin as he stepped back and took my hand, tugging me towards the kitchen.

Rusty groaned in protest, but didn't actually look upset. He's already used to Andy being around, and if catching us in the occasional kiss were something that truly bothered him, I'd insist on us being more careful, but his only comment to me was that if I'm happy, he's happy. Well, that and a sarcastic _just keep your clothes on, _a remark which earned him a playful swat to the back of the head from Andy.

All in all, dating Andy has been a remarkably easy transition for all of us, and one that's made me incredibly happy.

"So you have a date tonight?" I asked Rusty, redirecting the conversation as we all sat down to dinner.

"We're catching a movie," he answered. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back, so don't get all crazy while I'm gone."

"You should invite Kevin over this weekend," Andy spoke up, and I love that he's just as interested to meet this guy as I am.

"Only if you two promise to keep your hands off each other."

"Uh…no," Andy said with a grin. "But we'll keep the PDA's to a respectable minimum. Deal?"

"Saturday night?" I suggested as Rusty nodded. "Assuming we're not working."

"That's a given," Rusty acknowledged. "Yeah, okay. Just…don't ask him a million questions or anything, okay? I don't want him to feel like he's in an interrogation room."

"Has he _been_ in an interrogation room?" I asked with concern.

"Oh my God," he muttered. "No, Mom, he's never been a suspect in a crime. I'm just saying…I don't want you two tag-teaming him, and being all detective-like, and making him squirm."

Andy caught my eye, still grinning broadly, and said, "This is going to be so much fun."

We continued to tease each other for the rest of the meal, with Rusty giving as good as he got, and then he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Text me if you're going to be out past midnight!" I called after him.

He said that he would, and the door closed on his whirlwind exit, and as the silence fell over the house, I looked across the table at Andy.

"This was really good."

"Did I make up for my temper tantrum yesterday?"

"Is that what this was?" I asked, having long since forgotten about his brief loss of his cool the day before.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt. I promised no more trouble at work, and then I made a scene, slamming the door like that. I planned to do something nice for you last night, but then we worked late, and…well, you know."

We didn't get home until after ten last night, and we found Chinese take-out in the refrigerator that Rusty had bought for us, so we ate it straight from the boxes while standing up in the kitchen, and then we went to bed.

"You kind of fell asleep on me," he finished.

Which is true, I did. But he was running his fingers through my hair in such a gentle, soothing manner that I'm not sure how I was supposed to stay awake.

"So you were going to make it up to me in the bedroom?" I asked, teasing but also interested to hear what he had in mind.

"Well, I was, but you know, I cooked dinner tonight instead, so I guess you'll have to wait for next time," he said with a grin.

"Are you keeping score, then?" I asked reaching across the table to take his hand. "Because I owe you, too. From assuming it was you who bloodied Marquez's nose."

"I was going to remind you about that," he said, smiling as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Hmm," I responded. "I suppose that means I'm doing the dishes."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," he said, waggling his eyebrows at me. Then he let go of my hand and stood up, starting to clear the dishes. "So how about we do them together. That way you'll still owe me."

"You like that, don't you?" I joked, picking up my plate and silverware and following him to the sink. "Me, owing you."

"I just like_ you_. Owing me, not owing me…it's irrelevant."

He leaned down and snagged a quick kiss before going back to get the rest of the dishes, while I turned on the water to start rinsing them, but my focus was on him, and how I _so_ much more than like him.

I never would've guessed at how seamlessly our lives would mesh, or how much I would enjoy having him around, not just occasionally, but all the time.

It's gotten to the point where I truly miss him when he's not here. I used to think I loved my alone time, but I suppose it was just something I was comfortable with, it was familiar, and I made it work for me, but being with Andy…it's so much better than _not_.

And okay, I can think it, even if I can't say it.

I'm in love with him.

I certainly never planned on falling in love at this stage in my life. In fact, I fought it for quite some time by pretending that Andy and I were just friends. But it's there all the same. Ignoring it didn't make it go away. And now that I've fully opened myself to the reality of a relationship, the feeling is stronger than ever.

"You okay?" Andy asked as we finished with the dishes. "You got quiet on me."

I went into his arms, loving the content and solid support I feel from being held by him. We stood there like that for several minutes, each of us relaxing into the other, and I was really close to just telling him. Not about Wright's flirtation, or his squealing to Taylor about Andy's temper, or even about Taylor's support of us.

No, what I was close to saying was I love you.

But then he pulled back, smiling at me as he tucked my hair behind my ears, and then he asked if he could fix me a glass of wine, and by that point, I was able to swallow the words, instead just smiling back at him and saying, "That would be nice."

We spent the evening on the couch, talking about little things that couples talk about. The Dodgers' upcoming spring training. The weather over the next few days. Rusty, and how easily he adapted to the knowledge that his mother will be in prison for the next twenty-one years.

She ended up getting fifteen for arranging the hit on Stroh, plus the six year tail of her original sentence. She'll likely only serve about eight or so, but it's still a long time. Rusty's main comment was that at least maybe this time her sobriety will stick.

"I'll keep having her tested," I remarked to Andy. "Every week. It's the least I can do, for Rusty. Besides, she already hates me, so this won't make any difference."

"How can anyone possibly hate you?" he questioned, his words soft and I can tell he's getting sleepy, and I'm right there with him. We're still snuggled together on the couch, and the television is on but there's no sound, and the lights in the condo are out, and it's just so comfortable.

"Hmm," I responded, continuing stroking my hands over his chest, using my nails lightly against the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "I seem to recall a certain surly lieutenant who didn't think too kindly of me."

"He was an idiot," he replied, and then he moved his hand under my chin, tipping my face up towards his. "And for the record, even when you irritated him, he still thought you were hot."

"Is that so?" I asked, and I might be amused by his comment if his eyes weren't suddenly so serious, and oh my God, the way he looks at me sometimes…I can feel it all the way down to my toes.

"How is it possible that you get more beautiful every day?" he rumbled as he brought his lips to mine. A sweet, gentle kiss that was every bit as stirring as the passionate ones. "And how did I get so lucky, to be here with you?"

He kissed me again, not giving me a chance to respond, because I wanted to say that _I'm_ the lucky one, but then he drew me closer, deepening the kiss to the point where I'm no longer sleepy, and I'm pretty sure he isn't either, and I forgot about saying anything at all.

I did keep my head enough to suggest that we move into the bedroom. Having Rusty catching us kissing is one thing, but if he walked in to see us making love on the couch…I'm not sure which of us would be more embarrassed. Better to avoid that scenario altogether.

"Did you want to talk about your meeting with Taylor?" he asked me.

This was after, of course.

After we went down the hall, into my room, and after he slowly divested me of every stitch of clothing, and after he drew me down onto the bed with him. After he eased into me while kissing me with reverence and adoration, and after he overwhelmed me with a long drawn-out pace that was the very essence of making love, and after I slipped over the edge, letting the white heat and sparks overtake me, and after he murmured my name as he followed me into ecstasy.

And it was after he buried his face in my hair, his body heavily yet perfectly covering mine.

It was after he whispered, _"I love you."_

I was already so moved by the entire experience, that his words didn't truly sink in as being _new_ until he started to move away.

_"Andy,"_ I said, holding onto him as tears stung my eyes and the words caught in my throat.

_"It's okay,_" he said. _"It's too soon."_

_"It's not that_," I argued gently, and he pulled back so that he could look at me, and I'm sure he saw the tears, but I don't know if he knows that they're _good_ tears.

_"No, really. It's okay. I'm used to being ahead of you,"_ he said, trying to play it off.

And I wanted to say it, I really did, but I just couldn't, so instead, I brought his lips to mine, and I kissed him fervently, hoping he would feel it from me, even if he doesn't get to hear it yet.

I think maybe he understood. Or maybe not, because I'm not sure I understand it.

I've never had trouble expressing my emotions in the past, so I don't know what it is about saying those three little words to him that terrifies me.

Especially when I now know first-hand how wonderful it is to hear them.

But the moment passed, and we got settled in for sleep, and he's holding me like he has most every night for the past three weeks.

That's when he asked about Taylor.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," I answered.

He was silent for a minute, and then he said, "Are we okay?"

Meaning, has he scared me off.

I turned over so that I was facing him, and ran my hand over his cheek.

"Andy, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life."

He smiled in response, letting out a quiet breath of relief, and then he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he was asleep, his hold on me loosening as his muscles relaxed. I stroked my hand over his hair, and tried out the words.

"I love you."

It was said so softly that I could barely hear the words myself, but I would swear his lips twitched slightly, curving into a small smile.

I hope he _did_ hear, so that at least he knows, in case it takes me awhile to say it in our waking hours.

The next morning was our new normal, coordinated showering and getting dressed and brushing teeth…we have a routine now, one that seems to suit us both.

Two hours after waking, I stepped off the elevator at work, on the ninth floor. Andy and I drove separately, as we do occasionally, and he decided to stop for the good coffee, so he's probably a few minutes behind me.

As I walked towards Major Crimes I let myself think back over last night, and his whispered statement of love, and I can't stop the smile.

_I really need to tell him, with eyes open, in the light of day_, I decided.

Maybe I'll even do it this morning, in my office.

If I tell him here, while we're at work, it'll erase any doubts he might have created in his mind, brought on by my reluctance to say it last night. And even though I'm committed to keeping our relationship out of the office, that doesn't mean we can't_ talk_. It just means no physical displays of affection.

With my mind made up, I opened the door to Major Crimes and entered the room, surprised to find Lieutenant Provenza scowling at me.

"Captain," he said with a terse nod. "We have company."

His eyes flickered over towards my office where I can see Wright through the blinds.

_He can't get the hang of waiting outside my office_, I thought, my mood quickly going downhill.

And what can he possibly want from me today?

But as he saw me through the window, he exited my office, meeting me at the front of the murder room.

"Captain Raydor, good morning," he greeted cheerily, then he made a point of looking to the empty space behind me. "Where's Lieutenant Flynn? Did you forget to untie him before you got out of bed this morning?"

I can't begin to express the anger that rolled through me at his crass remark, not just because of what he said, but also because he said it in front of my entire division.

Andy and I haven't said anything to them yet - Taylor is the only one who knows about us.

Well, and Wright, who is presently grinning ear to ear, like he just said the funniest thing imaginable, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not, but my fury has me speechless.

"No big loss," he said with a dismissive wave. "I just wanted to let you know that since Major Crimes has undergone three separate IA investigations within the span of a month, you've triggered an audit. Documentation has to be taken, showing your day-to-day work methods, investigative structure and techniques, as well as your handling of your detectives. So lucky you, for the next two weeks, I'm going to be your shadow."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharon POV**

* * *

"You're going to follow me around? Then I suggest you start right now."

It was the first thing I said after Wright's unbelievably inappropriate remark, and I didn't wait around to see my squad's response, but instead turned on my heel, heading for Chief Taylor's office.

And maybe it seems like I'm running to daddy, I don't know, but there are a few things I need to set straight.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" Andy asked when I nearly plowed him over in the hall.

"No," I said sharply.

"Ah, it's Lieutenant Flynn," Wright said as he sauntered into the hall behind me. I guess he _did_ decide to follow me.

But before he could say anything else, I whirled on him and said sharply, "Not another word. Not one more word, are we clear?"

"Sure," he asked with feigned innocence, holding up his hands as if to ward off an attack. Then he looked over at Andy and shrugged and said, "Women."

"Are you kidding me with that?" Andy fired back, and Wright looked surprised by his lack of commiseration, but I can't even get mad about his remark because I'm still so mad about his _other _comment.

I can just imagine what's being said inside the murder room right about now. And Andy's going to walk into it unprepared because I can't say anything in front of Wright, and God knows he's not going to give me a minute alone.

"Let it go, Andy," I said with forced calm, catching his eye and holding it for a moment as I did my best to convey an apology.

Not that it's my fault we just got outed, but I still somehow feel responsible. Maybe if I'd reported Wright officially, for his inappropriate behavior, he wouldn't be in the hall with us, trying to ease his way into our line of sight.

Reluctantly, I turned away from Andy, leaving him behind as I made my way to Taylor's office, with Wright directly on my heels.

"I get that you're mad, but I'm not sure why," he said as he hustled to keep up.

I bit my tongue, holding onto my response as I knocked on Taylor's door.

"I had a feeling I'd see you this morning," the chief said on a tired sigh as he let us into his office. "Listen, Captain, I can't stop the audit. It's protocol, based on the number of recent investigations in your division."

He made a point to ignore Wright, so I did the same, but I still had to take a couple of deep breaths before I spoke, repeating to Taylor what Wright said in front of my squad.

"Is that why you're ticked?" Wright asked on a laugh. "Come on, Sharon, lighten up. It was just a joke."

"A joke?" I repeated with venom, turning towards him and jabbing my finger into his chest. "Talking about my private life in front of the people who work for me? Talking about who may or may not be in my bed? That's wildly inappropriate, and completely unacceptable, and I won't tolerate another word from you on anything relating to my personal life!"

"Maybe you need to work on your sense of humor," he said dismissively.

"My division doesn't know about me and Andy," I bit out . "Or at least they didn't, but I suppose everyone knows now."

"What? No way. There's no way those people didn't know."

"I'm not obligated to tell anyone other than my superior," I stated firmly. "I was going to give it some time before…no, wait, I don't need to explain my decision to you. The fact of the matter is that it was yet another secret you divulged, something you ascertained only because of your IA position. You have no respect for anyone's privacy."

Wright was still staring at me disbelievingly, and then he looked past me to Taylor, and said, "Come on, Chief, back me up here. You've seen the way they look at each other. And they work with detectives. It has to be common knowledge."

"It wasn't your place to say anything about it," I reiterated, enunciating each word carefully to get my point across.

"It was a joke!" he yelled.

"It was tactless and improper in a work setting."

"They weren't kidding about you, were they?"

"Who wasn't? About what?"

Since we'd devolved into a juvenile shouting match, Taylor finally interjected, "Captains, can we all settle down and take a breath for a minute please?"

I took a step back, dropping my gaze to the floor for a minute as I worked to calm my temper.

_I must be spending too much time with Andy lately_, I thought wryly. His hostility is rubbing off on me. Of course, in this instance it's completely justified.

"Now," Taylor began after a moment of silence. "Wright, your comment is something that won't happen again. Personal relationships are not to be discussed. Period. And for this incident, I'm putting a note in your jacket. Understood?"

"But Chief…"

"Am I understood?" he repeated forcefully.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get out, and give me a minute with Captain Raydor."

I kept staring at the floor until Wright was gone, and then I turned on Taylor, my anger still in overdrive.

"Hang on," he preempted. "He was wrong. And that mark in his file is going to be _very_ detailed, okay?"

"Okay," I acknowledged. "But the damage is already done."

He held my gaze for an extra beat as he fought with a smile.

"What?" I asked petulantly.

"Do you really think your squad didn't know? He did have a point about the way you and Flynn look at each other. Why do you think I backdated that disclosure form to August?"

"Chief, we've never…I mean, nothing inappropriate…"

I trailed off as he started chuckling.

"Sharon, I'm not saying you did anything wrong. I'm just saying…you can't hide love."

I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily, unable to form any type of denial.

_I love you._

Andy's words to me last night.

Hearing them in my head again now goes a long way towards calming me down.

_I still need to tell him_, I thought.

"You let him get to you," Taylor continued quietly. "Again."

"I know. It was just so…"

"Inappropriate," he finished. "I know. But you need to get used to the fact that he's an uncouth, loud-mouthed, arrogant little son of a bitch."

His dramatic description had me finally smiling, just a little, and then he added, "But you're stuck with him. I can't do anything to stop it. All I can do is try to help you keep him in line for the next two weeks."

"Oh my God," I conceded, sighing as I said the words. "It's going to be a long two weeks, isn't it?"

"Interminable," he agreed. "But you can handle it. I've got your back."

I nodded appreciatively, and then thought about poor Andy, back in the murder room, likely facing merciless teasing all due to Wright's remark.

"If he mouths off to Andy, I might not be able to control the outcome," I warned. "I might not want to."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, Captain."

If the look Andy gave Wright, once we arrived back in the murder room, was any indication, I have a feeling we may be crossing that bridge a whole lot sooner than Taylor expects.

"So what are we doing today?" Wright asked me as he paused in front of the murder board, seemingly oblivious to the daggers Andy was sending his way.

I glanced around the room at the faces of the rest of my detectives, and I was relieved to only see despise for Wright, and sympathy for _me_ for having to deal with him.

_So maybe everyone did already know_, I decided.

I pushed that thought away, too, though because even though they may have suspected something, having Wright talking about us in _bed_ together…it's just too much.

"We're finishing the paperwork from yesterday," I answered brusquely as I moved towards my office.

"Great, sounds like fun," he responded.

He was inches behind me when I got into my office, and I turned around quickly, causing him to pull up short.

"You know, one of the attributes of a good IA detective is to know how to stay out of the way and only speak up when necessary," I said sharply.

"What, I'm in your way?" he asked innocently.

"Just…sit down and keep your mouth shut," I said, and then I turned around and went to my desk. My phone was buzzing in my pocket as I sat down, so I pulled it out to check the text.

It was from Andy, of course.

_**I'm going to kill him.**_

I fought the urge to look at him through the window, instead just smirking as I typed a response.

_**You're going to have to beat me to it. **_

I said it to try to make him laugh, but I'm only partially kidding. And then, since he didn't bring it up, I sent another text.

_**How did it go in here, after I left?**_

"Is that what paperwork looks like, Captain? Because it looks to me like you're texting your boyfriend," Wright remarked.

I wondered briefly if I annoyed Chief Johnson as much as Wright is me.

_No way_, I decided.

I drove her crazy, without a doubt, just by virtue of my presence, but I certainly never crossed the line of professionalism.

"Actually, I'm checking in with my son," I lied. "Not that it's any of your business."

He pulled out a notebook and jotted something down and then flashed me a smile.

"I'm just keeping an accurate accounting of your day."

"The purpose of the investigation is to make sure we follow procedure," I reminded him. "Not to micromanage every second of my time."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

_He wants my job_, I reminded myself. He's going to use anything he can against me, even if it's something so petty as reporting that I sent a few personal text messages during the course of the day.

I stared at him for a moment, and then shook my head and looked back at my phone, which had just indicated an incoming text.

_**The pool isn't on us anymore. Now it's on who kills Wright and when.**_

I couldn't stop the quick laugh, and even though I was going to be done with my phone, I had to respond.

_**There was a pool on us?**_

I set my phone down and got to work, but after another minute, it buzzed again.

_**Odds were heavy that you'd find a way to let me down easy. Tao bet on the longshot.**_

I don't know if he's kidding or not, but I think so. He seems to be of the opinion that everyone thinks he's not good enough for me.

It reminds me of our first time together, that Sunday afternoon three weeks ago. His expression, when he came into the room and I was stripping down…it was just…so cute. Like he thought he wasn't supposed to have followed me. Like he didn't belong there with me. And when I smiled at him, he finally let himself actually look at me, and God, the heat from his stare was enough to nearly drive me crazy.

And I don't know from where I found the courage to be so bold that day. I only know that I just wanted him, and we'd danced around each other for so long, or rather _I'd_ been in denial for so long, that I had to be the one to do something.

I'm so glad I did, too.

I just…love him.

I really need to tell him.

I glanced up and saw Wright sitting there, just staring at me with this condescending little half-smile on his face, and I hate the incongruous feeling that goes with thinking of Andy while being stared at by Wright.

It made me shift my focus where it belonged, back onto my work.

An hour or so passed in silence, and as my inbox became manageable, I started thinking of ways I might be able to ditch Wright, in order to talk with Andy alone.

I want to hear what was said about us.

And I want to tell him I love him.

"You know, _you _had this job," Wight said, his voice breaking through my thoughts. "So you know how difficult it can be."

I looked up at him and found him watching me with something that looks like sincerity.

"Internal Affairs can be difficult, yes," I agreed.

"And being the new guy. That's not so easy, either," he added.

"True."

"So…I'm just saying, maybe I came on too strong. I've always had the need to be accepted, and I can see how I went about it the wrong way, when it comes to you and your squad. I just, I've got a lot of respect for you, and I wanted to fit in, and what I said this morning…I thought the guys would laugh. I honestly thought everyone already knew about you two."

As far as apologies go, I've certainly heard better, but I guess I've heard worse, too.

I set down my pen and leaned back in my chair a little, opening myself to conversation, because honestly, if I have to go through two weeks at the stress level I've felt this morning, I'm going to make myself sick. Maybe if I listen to what he has to say, we can forge some sort of truce until this investigation is over.

"How did you do it?" he continued. "How did you do this job, investigating other departments, and still have friends?"

"Oh, well, I didn't," I replied. "Not within the LAPD, anyway."

"You? Not have friends? I find that hard to believe," he said, and now he's smiling at me, and I can't be sure, but I think he's gone back to flirting with me.

I don't like it, but it's still better than telling sex jokes in my murder room.

"No one likes Internal Affairs," I said, not responding to his assertion. "Get used to it, or find another job."

He laughed, more so than was necessary, and I shifted my gaze to the window to find Andy looking at us. Or rather, looking at Wright, as he sits across from my desk, leaning back casually with one foot resting on the opposite leg. I continued to stare at Andy for a moment, trying to draw his attention, but he was too focused on Wright, and it makes me curious as to what he's thinking. I mean, I know he doesn't like the man, and I know he was a little jealous on Monday, but surely he doesn't honestly think he has anything to worry about, as far as he and I are concerned.

_Except that he said he loved me and I didn't respond_, I thought, and I'm suddenly more anxious than ever to tell him. I don't want him worrying about me and Wright. Or me and anyone.

"Easier said than done," Wright remarked. I moved my gaze back to him while my mind debated if it would be possible to sneak Andy into the ladies' room with me, and then Wright caught my attention when he said, "You know, my wife died last year. And it's been…well, tough. That's why I moved down here from San Francisco. I just couldn't stand to be there anymore, when it seemed like she was everywhere I looked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She was sick for a while," he offered. He went silent for a moment, and then took a deep breath, as though he were shrugging off the memory, and then he said, "So yeah, maybe I'm trying a little too hard to make a new life for myself."

As much as I hate it, I'm starting to feel sorry for him.

"Give yourself time," I said.

"Thanks," he said, smiling broadly at me. "I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain myself. There's hope for us yet, right? Maybe you'll reconsider my offer. Drinks? Tonight?"

As he made the offer, Lieutenant Provenza knocked and pushed open the door. The look he gave Wright would suggest he heard him ask me out for drinks, although it's hard to tell with Provenza. He glares at most people.

"Captain, we just got a call from Traffic. Seems they towed an abandoned vehicle, and once it was on the lot, they discovered a body in the trunk."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "Does the vehicle registration match the victim?"

"It's a rental. And no ID on the vic."

"Find out from where the vehicle was towed, and send Julio and Amy to check it out. Take the others with you to the impound lot."

"You aren't going?" Wright asked in surprise.

"I don't always go out with the team. Sometimes it's good to coordinate from here."

"Oh. Well, I'll go with them. I can ride with you and Lieutenant Flynn, right?" he asked Provenza.

I didn't hear my lieutenant's grumbled response, but I can imagine. It's probably similar to what Andy had to say about the matter. As relieved as I was to have Wright out of my office, I spent the next several hours worrying about what he might be saying to Andy. Although he _did_ seem sincere with his explanation of his obnoxious actions.

Of course, then he also asked me out again.

I just want the day to hurry up and end, so that I can go home and relax with Andy.

With the pick-up of the new case, the afternoon moved along quickly. We were able to ID the body, and we found the rental information on the vehicle, so then we interviewed that man, only to find out that he supposedly returned the vehicle yesterday.

A trip to the rental agency showed the car was returned, but then left on the street, with the keys in the ignition, during a busy time, and once an employee finally got around to moving it, it was gone.

"So the car was stolen. We've got nothing, ma'am," Julio said after returning from the rental place.

"Do we have the financials on our victim yet? Phone records? Employment information?" I questioned.

"Oh, good questions," Wright interjected, making another note in his little book. I rolled my eyes at him, and looked over at Andy, who had been working on those details, but then Mike spoke up.

"ID was a fake. So…we're back to square one on the vic."

"The license in the wallet isn't our guy?" I asked in surprise. "Did you confirm that with the person whose name was on the license?"

"He's dead," Andy told me.

"No kidding, Lieutenant," Wright said smartly.

"Not the guy in the trunk, genius. I mean, the name on the license. It belongs to a guy who died six years ago."

"Nothing showed on the prints?" I asked Mike, who just shook his head, clearly frustrated.

"Okay," I said as I glanced at the clock. "Okay, so…let's call it a night. If we have to start fresh, let's start fresh in the morning."

I went into my office to get my things, and as I turned around, of course, there was Wright, directly behind me.

"We don't need the commentating," I said to him, trying to be nice, but still annoyed with him. "When we're going over our information, random comments are counterproductive."

"My apologies," he stated. "So…the drink?"

"No, Captain," I said on a sigh. "I can't think of any other way to say that. I appreciate the offer, I really do, and I'm doing my best to get along with you on the work front, but if you're looking for a friend, go another direction."

"Yeah, okay, sure," he said with a shrug. "Good night, Captain."

He left, and I turned back to my desk, looking to see if I need anything else for the night.

"I'm going to head home, Captain. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I turned around again, surprised by Andy's words as he stood in the doorway. I looked over to the murder room, thinking maybe he was saying it for someone else's benefit, but it's largely empty.

"You're going home? You mean, to my home, right?"

"Ah…no," he said, looking down at his feet as he kicked lightly at the floor. "I mean my home. You know, I haven't been there in a while, and I thought it might be a good idea to…um…you know, just…yeah," he trailed off.

"Oh," I replied softly, and I wish he would look at me, so I could see what he's thinking, but he's still looking downward, and I guess I can't fault him for wanting to make a trip to his own place. He has been at mine more often than not lately, but still… "Are you coming over later?"

"I don't…know, um…no, probably not. I'll just…"

He stopped talking again, not finishing the thought, and now I'm feeling scared that something is going on here. It's like we had a fight and we're bordering on breaking up, except we _didn't_.

Last night was incredible, and he loves me, and I know I need to say it, but I can't say it _now_ because then he'll think I'm only saying it to make him happy, and God, why didn't I just say it back to him last night?

"Andy," I began, moving from behind my desk to go stand as close to him as I dared. He eased back slightly, like he was afraid I was going to touch him, and I can't believe how much it hurts, seeing him pull away from me like that. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered, and he finally brought his eyes to mine, and I can see the hurt in his eyes, too, and I'm just so lost that I have no idea what to say. "I just think I need to go home."

"Okay," I said, even though it's anything but okay, and yet what am I supposed to do?

"So, I'll see you in the morning," he said, and then without waiting for a response, he turned and walked away.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Andy POV**

* * *

I walked into my house for the first time in four days.

It feels…empty.

The last time I was here, it was just to pick up some clothes, and Sharon was with me.

_"It's so neat," _she commented as she wandered through the rooms.

It might seem weird that she hadn't been to my place yet, considering our three weeks of dating, in addition to our months of friendship prior to that, but I guess it's just that I like her place.

When we got together, I would always pick her up, and if we stayed in, we stayed in at her home.

And maybe that's it. Her place is a home. Mine is just a place to sleep. It's always felt that way, even though I've lived here for years.

Maybe because I've never been happy here.

_"I do know how to clean up after myself,"_ I joked as I followed her into my den.

_"You do?_" she asked, feigning surprise. "_Then why are you always leaving things lying all around my house?"_

_"Things like what?"_ I challenged, because I have my flaws, but being messy isn't one of them.

_"Things like…your tie,"_ she said purposefully as she reached out and began unknotting my tie. I stood still, every nerve ending on alert as she swiftly pulled off the length of silk and then made a show of dropping it onto the floor.

"_And your shirts are just…everywhere,_" she continued, smiling coyly as she simultaneously untucked and unbuttoned my shirt. I was dying to put my hands on her, too, but I could tell she was having too much fun.

When she finished with my shirt, she tossed it onto the back of the sofa, and then she tugged my t-shirt over my head, and while she did that, I toed off my shoes and socks.

_"See? Socks, shoes,"_ she remarked after kicking said items out of the way, and then she kissed me as she reached for my belt.

In the weeks prior, I might have been uncomfortable standing in front of her wearing nothing but my boxer shorts, especially when she was still fully dressed, but over the three-week span that we've been intimate, she's done wonders for my self-image.

I mean, someone as beautiful as Sharon could surely find a man who looks better than me.

But she seems to really like the way I look, and she tells me that all the time, in words as well as in the way she touches me.

And that day, last Saturday, the things she did to me in my living room…it's the stuff fantasies are made of.

I _was_ happy here that day.

But not tonight.

Because maybe she's healed my body image issues, but I still have a strong sense of insecurity when it comes to her.

Not because of anything she's done, but just because I haven't figured out what she sees in me.

_"So how'd that happen, anyway?_" Wright asked me earlier today. He rode with us to the impound lot, and he started up right away.

"_Let's keep the discussion on the case at hand_," my partner told him.

I was impressed that he stood up for me because he was a little ticked when he found out about me and Sharon.

_"How could you not tell me?_" he said as soon as I entered the murder room this morning.

"_Not tell you what?"_ I asked, and then I nearly died when he told me what Wright said.

"_So I'll ask again, why didn't you tell me?"_

His lowered voice was the only indicator that he was going to be mostly reasonable about it, because the others were all sitting around just looking at me.

"_Because we weren't telling anyone."_

_"Except Wright, apparently."_

_"He ran into us,"_ I explained on a sigh. _"In her building."_

_"So? You were in her building, so what? So was Julio."_

_"I was kissing her."_

_"God, Flynn, have you lost your mind?"_

_"Why, because I'm in love with an intelligent, beautiful woman? That doesn't make me crazy, it makes me smart,_" I fired back. "_And what about you? Where were you last night?"_

He scowled at me for a minute, and then he relented, chuckling as he said, "_Not at home_."

_"Uh huh. That's what I thought. How is Patrice, anyway?"_

_"Intelligent. And beautiful," _he answered. "_And wait, did you just say you're in love with the captain?"_

_"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?" _

He scrutinized me for a beat, and then he said, "_Not as long as you don't screw it up."_

_"I won't,_" I said, although even then, I wasn't so sure. "_But hey, you gotta do me a favor. That thing Wright said…Sharon's probably worried to death that somebody's gonna say something to her."_

_"You honestly think anyone wants to think about you tied to her bed?"_ he scoffed, but I kept looking at him, and he lightened up._ "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. No comments to the captain."_

_"Thanks,"_ I said in relief. I knew no one in the squad would care about the two of us dating, but with the way it came out, from that scumbag Wright…no wonder she was so flustered out in the hall.

I stood by as Provenza loudly ordered everyone in the squad room, telling them jokes to the captain about me were off the table, and then he smirked at me and added, "_But you're fair game, Casanova_."

And while we did paperwork, he made good on that remark. They all did.

_"Do you need something for those rope burns, sir?"_ Sanchez asked me.

"_Try handcuffs next time,"_ Sykes piped in. "_Less chafing."_

_"Yeah, you'd know," _I fired back. "_Coop was missing his the other day."_

_"Don't turn this back on Sykes, Flynn,"_ my partner said with a grin. "_Today is all you_."

Which is why I was surprised when he stood up for me in the car. Although I guess it's because Wright's an outsider.

Correction, he's an _asshole _outsider.

_"It's a twenty minute drive to the impound lot,_" Wright said. "_What does it hurt to get to know each other a little bit? And it's a legitimate question. Because Sharon - oh, I mean Captain Raydor - seems way out of your league, Lieutenant."_

_"And she's in yours?"_ my partner said. "_Is that why you asked her out for drinks?"_

_"You did what?_" I asked sharply, turning in my seat to look at Wright.

_"Hey, I'm new to the area. I'm trying to make friends,_" he said with a shrug.

_"Find them somewhere else_," I said.

_"You know, it surprises me that she'd be into a guy like you, Flynn. I mean, considering your AA status."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, she just divorced one alcoholic, and now she starts dating another. I don't know, sounds kind of messed up to me. Like maybe she's got a savior complex or something. I mean, why would she want to have to deal with the same crap she just unloaded?"_

_"Flynn is nothing like her ex," _Provenza spoke up.

"_Sounds to me like he's a lot like him. Not just the drinking, but you're both hot-headed trouble-makers, too. Maybe she just misses him, do you think? Are you a replacement for the husband who left her?"_

I don't know when my hand bunched into a fist, but I noticed it when Provenza reached over and grabbed my arm.

_"So we're just being personable right now, huh?" _Provenza asked, still holding my arm down to keep me from slugging the guy. "_Not captain and lieutenants, just guys?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Good. Then shut the hell up."_

The rest of the drive was made in silence, but my mind was working overtime. Because even though Wright's an ass, he made good points.

How am I any different from Jack? And why would she want to deal with somebody like me? She's so great, she could have anyone. Someone without a penchant for trouble. Someone not in AA.

_"Stop it,"_ Provenza muttered to me as we walked onto the impound lot.

_"Stop what?"_

_"Thinking that anything that dipshit said is true."_

But I did think about it.

All afternoon.

At one point, just before we headed back to the office, I found myself alone with Wright.

_"I guess it doesn't bother you, huh?"_

_"What's that?"_ I asked reluctantly.

_"You never said how it happened_," he said, not answering my question. _"But I can guess. You pursued her, didn't you? Wormed your way into her life bit by bit? She probably didn't even know it was happening until one day she's suddenly so used to seeing you always by her side that she mistakes habit for interest."_

I glared at him, but couldn't respond, because damn if he didn't hit the nail on the head.

_"That's how I got my first wife,_" he said conspiratorially. "_She was way too good for me, too. She finally realized it after a couple of years. Hurt like hell losing her, but I suppose it was for the best. It was always such a lopsided relationship. I loved her way more than she loved me."_

He walked away from me then, going back to the car, but his words sent my mind into a tailspin.

Because last night, I told Sharon that I love her.

_And she didn't say it back_.

Honestly, I didn't mean to say it, but after making love with her, I just felt it _so _strongly that the words slipped out.

But then she went silent, and I started to panic, because I didn't want to ruin this perfectly comfortable thing we have going on by smothering her with my feelings, but when I looked at her, and saw the tears in her eyes, I thought maybe it was a good thing. So I gave her the easy out, showing her no expectation of a returned sentiment. I just wanted to let her know how I feel, because it's the truth, whether she feels it or not.

Of course, I dreamed that she said it back. Her voice, soft and sultry, whispering the words of love to me…

But I don't think that's going to happen.

I _have_ wormed my way into her life.

And I _am_ a lot like Jack.

Why should she have to deal with another alcoholic?

And look what I'm doing to her reputation already. With a guy like Wright knowing about us, it'll be around the rest of the LAPD in no time, and just because _my _colleagues won't judge her for dating me doesn't mean everyone else won't.

_I need to back off, and give her time to make up her mind, without me in her face all the time_, I decided near the end of the day.

So when it was time to go home, I went in to tell her that I was going to my place.

It damn near killed me.

She looked so…stunned, and sad, and…something else that I can't put my finger on.

That was an hour ago, and now I'm alone in my house, but all I can see is her face in my mind.

Did Wright ask her the same questions about us? They were talking civilly in her office. What was she saying about me?

"Nothing," I said aloud in the empty room.

Sharon might have doubts about me, but she would never voice them to anyone, especially not Wright.

_But **does** she have doubts about me_, I questioned myself. Last night she told me she's the happiest she's ever been. And Sharon wouldn't say that if it weren't true.

But has she considered what she's gotten herself into? A relationship with another addict. She can do so much better, and one of these days she's going to realize that, right?

I kicked off my shoes and flopped down onto the couch, scrubbing my hands over my face.

A knock on the door had me groaning in protest as I got to my feet.

It's Provenza, I'm sure. He asked me a dozen times today if I was okay, and I mostly ignored him, so now he's here to check up on me.

"I'm fine," I said as I whipped open the door, only to find Sharon standing on my porch.

And it almost hurts to look at her, she's so beautiful.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone," she began, her voice slightly unsteady but still so sexy and I'm so goddamn happy to see her.

I don't know why I was creating distance between us, except maybe to help her save herself from being stuck with someone like me, but I'm still so glad she's here.

"I don't think," I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm not staying. I just have to say something, so let me get it out, and then I'll go, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, and now I'm nervous because I think she might actually be breaking up with me, and I guess I deserve it after ditching her tonight, but still…I hope like hell that's not what's happening.

"I don't know what happened today, or why you're upset with me, but…"

"I'm not," I said quickly. "I'm not upset with you."

"But," she continued purposefully, ignoring my protest. "I wanted to say…I mean, I should've said it already, and I was going to this morning, but then Wright was there, and he made that awful joke, and then Taylor, and then tonight I wanted to, but then you said you were coming here instead of home, and…okay, um… I love you."

Her uncharacteristic rambling almost had me smiling, and then she got to the end, and I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You…what?" I asked, mostly just because I want her to say it again.

"No, you know what? You need to tell me what's going on. Why wouldn't you talk to me, to tell me what was on your mind instead of just leaving me to come here alone?" she replied, and God, I love that she's calling me out on it, right after telling me she loves me.

"I'm serious, Andy," she continued. "That really hurt. I mean, I understand if you needed to come here, or if you wanted some time alone, but obviously something else was wrong, and for you to shut me out like that, it's not right."

"You're right," I said immediately. "And I'm sorry."

And since she's still standing on my porch, I took a step back and said, "Do you want to come in?"

"No," she answered obstinately. "I want answers."

I sighed and looked skyward for a moment, and then decided that I may as well just come out and say it.

"I was talking with Wright today, and a few things he said really got me thinking."

"About us?"

"About how you could do better than hooking up with another alcoholic."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and I recognize the action as what she does in an effort to calm herself, so I have a feeling I'm really in for it.

But maybe I deserve it. I suppose I was being kind of dumb.

"If you're trying to say you're anything like Jack, then you've completely lost your mind," she said firmly, with barely checked annoyance. "And Wright was just trying to get in your head because he's been hitting on me. And yes, I should've told you that sooner, but you should know better than to listen to anything he says. And we're not _hooking up_. We're in love with each other, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know that until just now," I pointed out, unable to resist breaking into a smile. And here I thought this was a horrible day, but it's turned out to be the best one of my life.

_Sharon Raydor loves me._

I feel like I must be dreaming again.

She held my gaze for a minute as my tease registered, and then she finally smiled.

"So are you over your idiotic notion that I can do better than you?" she asked, taking a step forward and putting her hand on my chest.

"Oh, you can. But I'm good with the fact that you don't want to."

"I'll take it," she conceded, and then she slipped her hands around my waist, hugging me tightly as she said, "I love you, Andy. I'm sorry if I made you doubt how I feel."

"I doubted myself," I told her, moving my hands over her back, appreciating the feel of her against me. It feels like it's been forever since I held her, even though it's actually only been around twelve hours.

After another minute, she pulled back and looked up at me and said, "You know how long it took me to get up to speed with us, right? Months longer than it should have. So trust me when I tell you that I've given our relationship thorough consideration, and I never once had any doubts about _you_. My denial was all about me, and whether or not I was ready to be involved with someone again, and I finally realized that I wasn't ready for just someone. But I was ready for_ you_."

The kiss that followed her statement had me pulling her inside and closing the door behind us, and we clumsily made our way down the hall, never letting up with the kiss until we got to the bedroom, where I tugged at her clothes with the desperation of a recently released felon, having her down to nothing in mere seconds.

"You shouldn't have ditched me tonight," she whispered as she shoved my pants to the floor.

"Never again," I agreed, pulling her down onto the bed.

"Good, because," she began, but then her words escaped her as I pushed into her with a sense of urgency, needing to feel that connection with her after I so carelessly almost ruined it, and then she let out a contented sigh, a sound that just about did me in, but I managed to control myself, drawing out the pleasure until neither of us could hold back any longer.

And this time, when I relaxed on top of her, holding her close as we each worked to catch our breath, _she_ said it.

"I love you."

And then she laughed lightly, this beautiful sound that had me looking at her with curiosity.

"It gets easier," she explained. "Saying it. Last night, it wasn't that I didn't feel it. Or hadn't thought about it. It was just that I couldn't say it. Because I've known for a while now that I love you."

I hugged her tightly to me as I whispered into her hair, "Oh, honey, I love you, too. So much."

Just because I don't know what she sees in me doesn't mean I'm going to question it. Not ever again. I'm just going to be eternally grateful that she sees _something_.

We laid together for a while, stretched out sideways across my bed, and then we finally got up and got dressed, with the intention of going back to her place.

Or home, as she referred to it earlier. Meaning, _our _home.

That thought makes me deliriously happy, too.

So I grabbed a few more suits, and threw some other clothes in a duffle bag, and then we headed for the door.

"We still have to deal with Wright for nearly two weeks," she said as I locked up behind us. "No more bouts of insecurity, okay?"

"None, I promise. In fact, I think I'd like to turn the tables on him."

"What do you mean?" she asked with caution.

And I'm not sure exactly what I mean, either, but I do know one thing.

He deserves to have someone meddle in _his_ life.

And I'm the perfect guy to do it.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Andy POV**

* * *

I've learned a lot about Sharon in the months that our friendship has grown.

I've learned even more about her in the past four and a half weeks, since we became intimate.

And I love every little detail.

Once we cleared the air between us last week - or rather, once she called me out for being an idiot - we shifted our focus onto being _us_.

More open communication - meaning, don't withhold anything from each other, even if it's difficult or upsetting or potentially jealousy-inspiring.

Honesty about insecurities - mostly mine, of course, but I've discovered that she has some, too, and talking about them when they crop up has helped tremendously.

Because being _us _means we're a team, working together, rather than two individuals who happen to be dating. The latter might work for some relationships, but it's not what I want, and it's not what she wants, either.

We've also become very honest about our feelings. I can't count the number of times she's said I love you since that night at my house ten days ago, but it's a lot. And I love it. She's even said it to me in front of Rusty, which took him _and_ me by surprise.

_"Kevin's going to be here in a few minutes,_" she stated last Saturday evening. She was in the kitchen, stirring something that smelled really good, and Rusty was pacing around, clearly a nervous wreck about us meeting his boyfriend, and I had just come in the door, after being sent on a last-minute trip to the market.

_"You need some help?"_ I asked her, putting the milk in the fridge before embracing her from behind, taking a second to peek into the pot.

"_What is that?"_ she asked, sidestepping out of my arms and looking up at me.

"_What's what?" _

_"That smell?_" she questioned, and the way her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched, I figured it was something bad, so I sniffed myself.

_"Oh, I think it's tuna salad,_" I answered as I rolled my eyes. _"Provenza left his lunch trash in the car yesterday, and it kind of stunk up the car."_

_"And you," _she said.

_"It's not that bad,"_ I argued lightly, reaching for her again, because having her in my arms is always preferable to not.

She let me hold her for a minute, but then just as Rusty came into the kitchen, she said, _"Andy, I love you, but you're going to have to take a shower before Kevin gets here. Or at the very least change clothes. It's…bad."_

Rusty froze, staring at both of us, and I tensed up, even though Sharon was still in my arms, but she stayed relaxed, tilting her head back to kiss me on the cheek before saying, "_Go. You only have a few minutes."_

So I left the kitchen, heading for the bedroom, but I lingered unseen when I heard the beginning of their conversation.

"_What?_" I heard Sharon ask innocently.

_"It's just…you said…you're in love with him? I mean, I kind of thought maybe, but…"_

_"Rusty, he stays here most every night,"_ she said reasonably.

_"Yeah…"_

_"So do you really think I'd be sleeping with him if I weren't in love with him?"_

I thought he might balk at her reference to our sex life, but he didn't, or at least not verbally.

Instead, he said, _"Well, um…no," _and I could hear the change in his tone, like it hadn't really occurred to him to put the two together, sex and love. _"And Flynn…he…"_

_"Yes, he loves me, too," _she answered, and I smiled at how I could_ hear_ the smile in her voice when she said it.

We've come such a long way. And really, I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that she'd express her feelings for me in front of Rusty because it's important for her to have him _know_, to understand that I'm important to her, and that we didn't enter into a physical relationship lightly.

Especially considering _he's_ dating someone now.

Anyway, that was Saturday. And after I showered, and after Kevin arrived, and after we had dinner, Rusty and Kevin got ready to leave, to go to a party at a friend's.

_"Home by…"_ Sharon said leadingly as Rusty hugged her goodbye.

_"One?" _he asked, and then he turned to me and gave me a hug, too. Not something he usually does. In fact, I think he's only ever done it twice, and both times were at special occasions.

It made me feel good, like he's fully accepted me into the family.

_"One-thirty,"_ I offered with a smile.

The two boys left shortly thereafter, and after we locked up, I turned around to find Sharon raising an eyebrow at me.

_"One-thirty?"_ she asked.

_"He's eighteen,"_ I reasoned, even though I never would've told him that if it hadn't been for the welcoming hug. In fact, I wouldn't have said anything. I would've left it up to Sharon.

"_True,"_ she mused, sliding her hands around my waist and resting her cheek against my chest.

"_And I like Kevin_," I continued as I stroked my hands over her back. "_He seems to have his head on straight."_

_"Hmmm," _she agreed. _"I like him, too. Okay, so…if I have to wait up until one-thirty, I guess that means you're going to have to keep me entertained."_

I was happy to oblige. I never imagined I'd have such an active sex life at my age. Even when I realized I was in love with Sharon, that was just about feelings, and I didn't really have any expectations of the physical aspect. I mean, I hoped it might happen one day, but I never considered it would happen _every_ day. But Sharon's a very passionate person, not to mention gorgeous and alluring as hell, and she seems to want me every bit as much as I want her, so yes, we put our Saturday evening at home alone to very good use.

Of course, I put this morning to pretty good use, too.

We worked late last night, and by the time we got home, we were both so exhausted that we stripped down and fell into bed, both of us asleep within seconds of hitting the pillows.

So this morning, Wednesday, when I woke up and saw that the alarm wasn't going to ring for another seventeen minutes, I decided to capitalize on our time.

"_What time is it?_" she mumbled when I swept her hair back from her neck and began kissing my way up to her ear.

_"Early."_

_"Then why are we awake?" _she asked stubbornly, but then I trailed my fingers up her side as my lips continued their gentle assault, and I knew I had her when she let out a pleasured sigh as my hand covered her breast.

"_Well, __**I'm**__ awake because I've got a beautiful naked woman in bed with me. I don't know why you can't sleep,_" I said, my words playful even as my exploration of her body became more intense.

She moved onto her back, looking up at me with those green, green eyes, and the wave of love and lust that hit me was just _so_ strong, and I think it was for her, too, because instead of responding, she simply reached up, her fingers gliding into my hair until she was cupping the back of my head, and then she brought me down for a kiss, and it was just…downright inspiring.

It made me wish I'd woken up earlier than T minus seventeen minutes.

But I did make every one of those minutes count, even the last two, which were spent just holding each other and breathing.

"_You're going to pick up Jones this morning, right?"_ she asked me, her fingers stroking through my hair.

"_Yeah, he's due at work at nine. Me and Provenza will be waiting for him."_

_"You're taking Wright with you."_

_"Is that a question?" _I teased. It's not, I know. That little jerk has been more than happy to ride my ass for the past ten days.

But what he doesn't know is that ever since last Tuesday - the day after I almost blew everything with Sharon by being an idiot - his relentless so-called insights into me and my relationship with Sharon haven't bothered me a bit.

Because I know how she feels about me.

And not only that, but _we've_ been looking into _him_.

And we've found some interesting stuff.

Nothing incriminating. Not yet, anyway. But interesting.

Like, we know for a fact that he's a liar. Not surprising, really, but still…I can't figure out why he lied, and that bugs me.

So far, we've been investigating him under the radar, though, so I haven't confronted him about any of it. But I'm looking forward to that day.

_"No, it's an order,_" she answered, kissing me firmly once more before rolling over to turn off the alarm and then get up from the bed. I stayed put and watched her walk across the room, and when she got to the bathroom doorway, she looked back at me and said, "_You aren't getting up?"_

_"Oh, I am. In a minute. I'm just enjoying the view first."_

She put her hands on her hips and gave me her best admonishing look - tough to do considering her lack of attire, but she managed to pull it off as she said, "_You can't afford to be late, Lieutenant. You're committed to staying out of trouble, remember?"_

And I _have_ been good. In spite of every nasty, passive-aggressive thing Wright's said to me, I've been very good. Maybe because I know I'm going to catch him in something more condemning than a lie. Or maybe it's because I'm no longer worried about losing Sharon since she tells me she loves me on a regular basis. Or maybe it's both.

Anyway, that was this morning, and now it's early afternoon and Tao just gave me another curious tidbit.

Because yes, the entire squad is subtly investigating Wright. We all hate him. That case we had last week, with the dead body in the trunk…he almost ruined our plan, when we brought in the suspect, by spouting off when he shouldn't have, alerting the guy to our lack of evidence. Fortunately, Sharon was savvy enough to still get a confession, but it was no thanks to Wright.

At our next crime scene, Wright was there, checking the sign-in log and handing out gloves and booties.

As if we didn't know to put them on.

"_There was a detective back home who ruined a slam dunk on a serial killer just because he came into a crime scene without covering his shoes,"_ he said solemnly.

_"No kidding,"_ Provenza grumbled. "_They don't teach that in the academy up north?"_

_"Wait, do I have to put it on **both** shoes?"_ I asked sarcastically.

"_Laugh it up, Flynn_," he retorted, then he made a note in his book, mumbling as he wrote, "_Doesn't respect the rank of his superiors."_

I wanted to point out that if he _were_ superior I would respect him, but I kept my mouth shut.

That happened a few days ago, and now we're just about to solve the case, since my partner and I brought in our suspect this morning.

And we're down to the last three days of being saddled with Wright. Not only have I learned that he didn't have a wife who died last year, or a first wife who was too good for him, since he's never actually been married, but now Mike just told me that he can't find Wright's name in the SFPD academy roster.

"His DOB is August 9, 1950," Mike said as I moved closer to his desk and looked over his shoulder towards his monitor. "That should've put him in the academy around '72."

"Yeah," I agreed, narrowing my eyes to read the screen.

"Well, I checked from '68 to '78," he told me. "Nothing."

"Maybe he didn't go to the academy in San Francisco, sir," Sanchez said quietly, still sitting at his desk, but listening to our discussion.

I shifted my eyes towards Sharon's window, where she's in her office with the creep right now. Again, I really hate that she has to spend so much time with him, but I trust her.

And she loves me.

Something I can't get enough of hearing, or even thinking.

"Hey, Andy," Tao said, snapping his fingers in front of my face, since he'd lost my attention. "Don't you see enough of her at home?"

I looked at him as he sat smirking at me, and I heard Julio snickering. It's been pretty typical, since our unplanned coming out last week, them making jokes about us.

I don't mind.

"Nope," I answered with a grin, and then I shifted my focus back to his monitor as I asked, "Okay, so we need to find out where he went. Where he lived before San Francisco. Hey, can you access their personnel files? The SFPD, I mean. Not the full jacket, but just the basics, like where he was before there."

"Maybe," he said, already tuning me out to get to the task at hand. I left him there and went back to my desk, and then I got a call that Jones' lawyer was on his way up, so I said to Provenza, "Our suspect's attorney is here. You ready?"

"Let the captain know," he said, standing up to put on his jacket.

_Gladly_, I thought, walking over to her office door. Any opportunity to interrupt whatever that dirtbag might be saying to her.

"Seriously, you have to try it," he was telling her as I knocked and poked my head into the room. "Oh, hey, Flynn. I was just telling your captain about this great restaurant that just opened up. They make the best martinis in L.A. Oh, I guess maybe I shouldn't have said that to you."

He shrugged at Sharon, I think in an effort for her to commiserate with him, but I tell you, I've gotten so used to this guy's tactics, that it just doesn't bother me anymore.

"If the captain liked martinis, I'd be sure to take her there myself," I said. "But since she doesn't…"

I trailed off, just smiling smugly at Wright for a moment as I put my hands in my pockets, and then I moved my attention to Sharon.

"Captain, Jones' lawyer is on the way up, so me and Provenza are going to see how much he's willing to cough up."

"Are you asking her, or telling her?" Wright questioned, his stupid little notebook out again, and his pen in his hand.

"I'm keeping her apprised of the progress of her initial order," I pointed out with forced calm. "Which was to question the suspect."

"Huh," he said blandly as he made a few more notes.

"Did you call DDA Hobbs?" Sharon asked me, ignoring Wright as we've grown accustomed to doing.

"Not yet. Should I?"

"I'll do it. She's in the building," she said as she picked up her phone. "Go ahead and get started, and I'm sure she'll be in electronics by the time you need her. I'll be there in a minute, too."

Two hours later, Jones had fully confessed, and Hobbs gave him a deal for life, with the possibility of parole. All in all, a good afternoon, I think.

I left the interrogation room, and parted ways with my partner, deciding to grab myself a cup of coffee before going in to finish up the paperwork, and the break room is where I ran into Wright.

"You arrogant little son of a bitch," he growled, grabbing onto the front of my shirt and shoving me back against the refrigerator before jamming his forearm against my throat.

"What the…"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I'm doing the talking now, got it?"

I have no idea what's gotten into him, but I sure wish we had video in the break room because this right here would be his ticket out of here. Without visual proof, though, it'll be tough because no one will believe that I didn't start it.

Well, Sharon will believe me. Taylor, too, I think. But that's about it.

"What gives you the right to look into my life, huh? My _private_ life," he ground out.

And he's not quite tall enough for his physical attack to have the right kind of effect on me, but I'm not fighting back. Not yet, anyway. So for now, he's holding me only because I'm letting him.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I responded with a smile.

"It's my job to look at_ your _life. It's none of your damn business to look at mine."

Someone passed by the break room, and Wright must have caught sight of them, because he suddenly took a big step back from me, even though he still looks like he's ready to spit nails.

I just adopted a more casual stance and said, "Got something to hide? Like maybe a glaring lack of wives? What was that all about?"

"Yeah, I lied about that, so what? Having a dead wife usually gets me laid."

And okay, so now I want to hit him.

But I kept my cool.

"And the story about the wife who was too good for you?"

It was his turn to smile, crossing his arms over his chest as he puffed out a little, saying, "I wanted you to see how ridiculous it is. You and Sharon."

He barked out a laugh as he shook his head, and then he said, "You've made her the laughing stock of the LAPD. You know that, right? And yeah, so I made that shit up about me, but it was just so you'd see yourself. Maybe save her a little bit of humiliation."

I counted to ten in my head and thought back to this morning, right before leaving home.

Sharon taking my face in her hands and kissing me purposefully before saying, "_I love you_," just as she's done every day before we leave for work, as a last reminder for me before having to deal with Wright.

Simple yet effective.

"So this was all just about getting Sharon?" I asked him, and I'm pleased with my composure. "Because if you'd just asked, I could've told you it would be a big waste of your time."

"We'll see," he said dismissively, and then he turned towards the door, grabbing the handle before looking back at me and adding, "If I catch you snooping around in my life again, though, your ass is mine, got it, Lieutenant?"

He left, slamming the door behind him, and I took another deep breath before heading for the coffee machine. I decided to fix Sharon a cup, too, just to give me an excuse to go into her office, and when I did, I found Wright back to his usual smiling self, kicked back in one of the visitor's chairs like he owns the place.

I kept my visit quick, but it gave me a second to make eye contact with her, to brush her hand as I handed over the cup. I winked at her before going back out to my desk, and by the time I sat down, I was feeling pretty good again.

Great, actually, because I like that we've rattled Wright.

It tells me he has something to hide.

"Hey, Andy," Tao called to me, after I'd been working for about an hour, just as I was finishing my report on Jones.

I got up and went over to his desk, and after glancing towards Sharon's office to get a visual on Wright's location, Mike gave me the quick rundown.

"Are you sure?" I asked him when he finished, and I can't even begin to express the satisfaction I feel rolling through me.

"I checked," he said firmly. "Twice."

A broad grin spread across my face, because Mike Tao checking_ once_ is usually enough for me, so twice…yeah, this is good.

And now I know what it is that Wright was afraid I'd find.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sharon POV**

* * *

"Don't worry. It's not that bad."

The words were spoken much too close to my ear for my liking, and I reflexively eased away, so that there was now nearly a foot of space between me and Captain Wright.

"I'm sure it isn't," I replied smoothly, doing my best to ignore Wright's gaze as he spent a few long seconds looking at my legs before slowly moving upwards, settling several inches south of my chin. It makes me want to pull my jacket more tightly around me, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction, so instead I'm just reminding myself that my cream colored silk blouse isn't see-through, as his stare would suggest.

"In fact, I think I was pretty generous. I mean, you know your division has its flaws," he continued conspiratorially, only bringing his eyes up to mine as he finished the statement.

We're in the hall, outside of Chief Pope's office, waiting to be invited inside.

Wright thinks it's a meeting to go over his two-week report on Major Crimes, but in actuality, we're all here at my request.

Honestly, it's a miracle I made it to Friday without coming unglued.

Wednesday evening, when we got home from work and Andy told me what had happened in the break room, to say I was furious would be an understatement.

_"Are you hurt?" _

_"From that guy? Are you kidding me?"_ he dismissed, taking my hand and kissing the palm, clearly trying to downplay that incident.

_"I can't believe he put his hands on you. And he shoved you against the refrigerator?"_

_"He was trying to make a statement,_" he reasoned.

"_What, that he's a complete asshole? Yeah, I got that statement, loud and clear." _

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly as he said, "_You've been spending way too much time with me, because that sounded exactly like something I would say."_

_"I can't believe you didn't say it," _I said, finally relaxing in his embrace, and appreciating the humor he found in my remark. "_How did you manage to stay so calm?"_

_"I thought about you,_" he whispered into my ear.

And see, I love it when he talks so close.

But Wright?

No.

_"You know, I wouldn't have been mad at you if you'd fought back,_" I told him. "_Finding trouble is one thing, but when it comes after you…"_

_"He was just beating his chest,_" he interrupted gently. "_And he wasn't worth me having to spend any more time with Internal Affairs. Besides, he showed his hand. He was scared that we were looking at his life."_

I could hear the excitement in his voice. He'd said that Mike had found something, but I didn't know details at that point, so he dropped a kiss on my head and then said, "_Go get out of those boots and I'll meet you on the couch with a glass of wine."_

I love how we've gotten into this habit, assuming we're home from work at a decent hour.

We sit together in the living room and talk about our day. Because even though we work together, there's still usually plenty to say, and I like that we make time to say it, and to listen to each other.

So I went into the other room, and sat down to unzip my boots, and before I could get the second one off, Andy had joined me, sitting on the coffee table and taking over the task after handing me a glass of red.

"_Do these hurt your feet?_" he asked, tossing the boot aside and then running his hands over my foot, kneading it soothingly.

_"If I say no, does that mean you're going to stop doing that?_" I asked playfully.

"_No,"_ he answered, shifting over to sit on the couch, taking my feet with him. I adjusted my skirt to a more respectable position, since Rusty's in his room doing homework, and then he said, _"I just really like them, but I wasn't going to tell you that if they're torture to wear."_

_"Oh,"_ I replied with a smile, appreciating the compliment. I love how he's so willing to share with me what he likes, in regards to what I wear. I like that he _notices_ what I wear. _"Thanks."_

_"You know, I can't really blame Wright for being infatuated with you."_

_"You're going to empathize with him?" _

_"I'm just saying I understand it,"_ he responded, sliding one hand up the inside of my leg, well past the hem of my skirt, and his light touch was both arousing and relaxing at the same time, and it had me closing my eyes, waiting to learn what he was going to do next.

"_I mean, look at you,_" he continued, and I could feel his breath on my skin, and then the press of his lips against my knee as he pushed my skirt up slightly, enough so that his next kiss was an inch or so higher, and I found myself breathing more quickly, more shallow, as he moved again, his fingers creeping further up as his mouth pressed lightly against my thigh.

_"So, so beautiful,"_ he whispered, and I can't believe how quickly he's gotten me worked up, or that I'm even letting him do this with Rusty in the other room, but oh my God, he knows how to make me feel _so_ good. He shifted closer, his fingertips brushing against my underwear, causing me to draw in a shaky breath as a rush of heat rolled through me, and then suddenly he pulled away, tugging my skirt down with him as he retreated back to his end of the couch, and my eyes flew open, looking at him in question, but that's when Rusty came into the room.

_I didn't even hear his door_, I thought, feeling slightly panicked at the idea that we almost got caught.

_"Is there any leftovers?"_ Rusty asked as he passed us, going into the kitchen.

_"Um…"_ I began, but with his head already in the fridge, he said, "_Oh, never mind. This'll work."_

He pulled out something and threw it in the microwave, and while he was doing that, I looked at Andy, who was barely holding back a smile.

_"You heard his door?_" I asked.

_"I was listening for it."_

_"Thank God,"_ I said on a laugh. _"Because I'm not sure I would've heard a fire alarm."_

He laughed with me, going back to rubbing my feet, and then Rusty brought his food into the living room, plopping down into the chair and putting a bite in his mouth before saying, _"Oh, hey, is this okay? Or am I interrupting?"_

_"It's fine. We're just talking about our day," _I said, taking a sip of wine and doing my best to look innocent.

_"I got some scoop on Wright,_" Andy told him. Rusty knows how much we don't like the guy, so he'll be interested in the latest, too.

_"Really? Good stuff? Oh, shoot, hang on. I need to grab a water first. You need anything?"_

We both shook our heads, so he trotted into the kitchen, and then Andy whispered, "_We'll finish that later, don't worry," _and just his words and the husky way he said them had me flushed again.

"_Okay, so…Wright. Dirt. Go,_" Rusty said as he flopped back into the chair, reaching for his plate with one hand, and holding the bottle of water in the other.

We spent an hour or so talking about him, about what Mike discovered, and the next steps to take with that information, prior to letting anyone else know.

Which is why I waited until Friday for the meeting.

Because yesterday, the whole division worked at their desks, finding definitive proof for me to use today. Irrefutable facts.

At first, it wasn't easy to convince Wright that we were working on the previous case's paperwork for so long, but really, in the end all I had to do was smile at him and invite him into my office, and he was fine with it.

And my squad came through, in a big way. So today I'm armed and ready to go.

Yesterday evening, after Wright left for the day, I went to Taylor's office.

_"Let's have a meeting,_" I told him, barely able to contain the smile of vindication.

_"Okay,"_ he said cautiously, waving a hand towards his chair. _"I could ask about what, but I'm sure it's Captain Wright. And you know, tomorrow is your last day with him, so are you sure you need to…"_

_"It's not just a complaint,_" I said. _"And I don't want the meeting now. I want it in the morning. With Chief Pope."_

It took a moment for my words to register, and then apparently my overall demeanor finally sunk in, too, because then he smiled.

"_Nothing I like better than a Friday morning session with the pope,_" he stated. "_I'll make it happen._"

And he didn't waste any time, either, because it was only a few minutes later, when I was getting into my car, that I got his text.

_**Tomorrow morning at 8:00.**_

Right now, it's 7:58.

Taylor and Pope are both in there, but apparently having a discussion first, so I'm stuck out here with Wright breathing down my neck - literally.

But I'm feeling pretty good about myself.

"Lieutenant Flynn really doesn't belong there," Wright stated, a continuation of his _my squad has its flaws_ remark. "You have to know that. I think your objectivity is tainted."

"You didn't see him get Jones to confess the other day, against his lawyer's advice, simply because Andy had won him over?"

"Anybody could've gotten that confession. Jones was like a lapsed Catholic in a confessional. Once he started talking, all of his sins came rushing out."

"Hmm," I responded, not wanting to get into a debate with him.

"Fair warning, my report recommends his transfer."

I simply stared at him, still amazed by his audacity, even more so in light of what I know about him now.

I'm not usually a proponent of physical violence, but I want to slap him in the face. For his contempt of Andy as well as his condescending treatment of me.

Of course, I don't actually do it.

But as we stood there, and his gaze lowered again, I felt the urge build in me at an astonishing rate, until, fortunately for Wright, Taylor opened the door.

"Are we ready?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. I turned away from Wright and walked ahead of him into the room.

"Captain Raydor," Chief Pope said as he stood and extended his hand to me. "Always a pleasure. It's been too long."

See, here's another thing Wright doesn't know. Pope may have hired him as a favor to the mayor, but he actually likes me. And not in the smarmy way, either, but in the mutual respect kind of way. It was a hard-won veneration that came over the course of several years while I was still with FID, but it's most definitely there _now_.

"That means I must be doing my job," I replied with a smile as I shook his hand.

"No news is good news," he agreed with a smirk. "Brenda could've learned a thing or two from you."

"Chief Pope," Wright said, picking up on our good will towards each other, and making the effort to interrupt. "I haven't seen you since you hired me. Internal Affairs has been every bit as rewarding as you said."

"Did I say rewarding?" he asked, looking at him quizzically. "Ah, well, whatever. Okay, so, let's get this going, shall we?"

"Absolutely," Wright said as he pulled out his notebook. "For the past two weeks…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pope interrupted, looking anything but sorry. "Did you think this was to discuss your little audit of Major Crimes?"

"Um…yes, I did."

"That comes in the form of a report," Pope said dismissively. "Submitted to Taylor. And if there's anything in it I need to know about, he'll tell me."

"Oh, then why…"

"Captain Raydor, I believe you wanted to bring something to my attention? And I have to say, you've got my curiosity up because it's not often you put in such a request."

"Yes, Chief, thank you. I hate to be the one to tell you this, because I know the mayor is your friend, but it was recently discovered that Captain Wright never went to the police academy. Anywhere. In fact, he isn't actually a police officer of any kind."

I dropped my bombshell and then waited as the room erupted around me.

_"How are you going to say it?_" Andy asked me this morning, as we got ready to leave for work.

_"Sometimes it's best to just get it all out there and let the chips fall where they may."_

_"Like…you coming to my house, and saying you love me?"_ he asked, his hand settling on my waist, tugging me towards him.

_"Like that,"_ I agreed with a smile.

I still have a hard time believing I actually did that because I was scared to death the whole time, but I think I was more afraid of losing him than I was of admitting my true feelings. And it's certainly worked out better than I ever could have hoped.

_"Good theory. I wish I could be there with you. Seeing Wright's face when you expose him for the fraud he is…"_

He trailed off, deciding to kiss me instead of talk about Wright, and I couldn't agree more with his choice. We let it go on for a couple of minutes, and then it was time for me to go, so I stepped back and ran a hand over my hair, checking myself once more in the mirror as I grabbed my keys.

"_Dinner tonight?_" he asked, causing me to turn back and smile at him.

"_You don't still have to ask. I always plan to have dinner with you_."

_"I like the sound of that," _he said, sneaking another quick kiss. _ "But I meant, I want to take you out. To celebrate."_

_"What are we celebrating? The downfall of Captain Wright?" _I asked on a laugh.

_"One month together. It was Wednesday, and I missed it, so I want to make up for it tonight."_

_"You don't have anything to make up,"_ I said, loving that he cares enough to want to, and that he even has a date in his head._ "But yes, dinner out sounds really nice."_

_"Good."_

_"So wait, are we celebrating the date we first started making love?" _I questioned, chuckling more as I realized that's what happened a month ago Wednesday.

_"Well, we don't really have a first date date," _he reasoned, then he added playfully,_ "We went out dozens of times before you ever allowed me to call them dates."_

_"True," _I mused, letting him pull me back into his arms, even though I needed to leave.

_"And if we want to say the date I first realized I was in love with you…God, it's been so long, I'm not sure exactly when it happened. A year ago, at least."_

_"A year?"_

_"At least," _he reiterated, and then he kissed me again, a sweet, emotional exploration that made me temporarily forget all about my impending meeting.

_"You need to go," _he said softly after reluctantly pulling back.

_"Mmhmm,"_ I agreed. _"Okay, so dinner tonight. We'll celebrate our one-month anniversary."_

I don't have a problem with it being the date we first made love. That day is what put us on the path to where we are now, and I absolutely love where we are now.

I'm even loving where I am right this very minute, in Pope's office with everyone talking at once.

I just listened for a moment, but when Wright turned his attack on me, I jumped into the fray.

"Sharon, have you completely lost your mind?" he yelled. "Just because I don't like your boyfriend, you're going to make wild accusations like this?"

"Boyfriend?" Pope asked in confusion as I said in a raised voice, "This has nothing to do with your unprofessional treatment of Lieutenant Flynn. This is about the facts!"

"Flynn?" Pope said, looking back and forth between me and Taylor.

"Facts? You want the facts?" Wright shouted. "I'm a captain with the LAPD, just like you, and that's a fact!"

"You're nothing like me," I argued. "_I _went to the academy. _I_ earned every rank."

By this point, we were in each other's faces while Pope and Taylor stood off to the side, Taylor with a half-smile on his face and Pope with a completely befuddled expression, and I know I'm letting my temper have control for the moment, but Wright deserves it, and I don't feel bad for letting him have it.

"So did I!"

"When? Where?" I pressed.

"Just because I haven't been with the LAPD my entire career doesn't mean I'm any less qualified."

"You've been walking around this place like you're too good for the position you're in and the truth is that you don't even belong here at all," I stated.

"I don't owe _you_ any kind of explanation," he scoffed.

"Maybe not," Pope said, thankfully finally able to move past the whole boyfriend remark to get back to the topic at hand. "But you do have to explain yourself to_ me_. Right now. Where did you get your academy training?"

"Dallas," Wright finally answered, his gaze still on me, and his answer gave me a sense of relief. I hadn't realized I was nervous about this whole confrontation, but I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I was afraid he might have an answer that I wasn't expecting, a ready excuse for what my division uncovered.

But he doesn't.

"That's what's in his file with the San Francisco PD, "I confirmed.

"You pulled my file?" he asked, raising his voice again and taking a step closer to me.

I stood up a little taller, not backing away from him at all as I answered, "Yes. Because your methods, both of investigating _and _of dealing with personnel, have been suspect from the beginning."

"So if the file says Dallas, and _he_ says Dallas," Pope pointed out leadingly, once again looking confused.

"He's not the John Wright who went through the Dallas academy in 1972. He doctored the credentials in order to get the job with the SFPD, using both the academy information, and the on-the-job experience of an officer with the same name."

"That's not true," Wright argued, but his face paled and I can tell he's losing his bluster. "I can show you…"

"Anything you show us has been manipulated," I interrupted, and then I reached in my bag to pull out the documentation that Mike printed out for me. "Here's a photo of the real John Wright, the officer in Dallas, who coincidentally was killed on the job, three months prior to _this _Wright's application at SFPD."

"You…you faked your work history?" Pope asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm good at this job, just as good as every other captain here. I spent seventeen years with San Francisco and no one knew. Doesn't that count for something? And this report…"

He trailed off as he held out his report on Major Crimes, but Pope just stared at him, shaking his head in disgust.

"I can't believe I brought you in without a more thorough background check. Your uncle…wait, does he know? No, there's no way he'd ask me to perpetuate a lie."

"Sir, we checked into that, too," I offered. "Discreetly, of course. Wright is actually the nephew of the mayor's wife, the one he just married eight years ago, so there's no reason to think he would've known. And he _was_ in Dallas during the right time span, so it's likely he fooled his aunt as well."

"Excellent work, Captain," Taylor said, not even trying to hide his smile anymore.

"Yes, Captain," Pope agreed, still sounding shaken. "I apologize for…well, for forcing you to deal with a complete fraud. And as for you, Mr. Wright…"

Pope grabbed his phone, buzzing his secretary, and when she came on the line, he said, "Yes, can you send in a couple of officers? I want John Wright placed under arrest."

"Arrest? Are you kidding me? I have recommendations in here that'll increase the efficacy of your so-called elite Major Crimes! I'm helping you making this department better!"

Pope finally jerked the report from his hands and flipped through it, but I'm pretty sure it's only to placate him while we're waiting for the officers.

_"Captain Raydor is too close to her team to be an effective leader,_" he read aloud, first looking incredulous, and then almost amused as he continued, "_She lacks the ability to give direct orders, letting her detectives make their own decisions. It is my opinion that while she might thrive in a different department, Major Crimes is suffering under her leadership, largely due to her flagrant disregard for department policy, as seen by her involvement with a subordinate."_

He laughed through most of it, although at the end, he looked at me with curiosity, but Taylor spoke up and said, "We'll get into that later, Chief."

"Indeed," he agreed, and then he turned back to Wright. "This is the most absurd report I've ever read, and that includes a paper written by my youngest when she was in the fifth grade."

As he spoke, the officers entered the room, and Pope directed them to take Wright into custody.

"Start with impersonating a police officer," he instructed. "More will be added, pending a full investigation by both the LAPD and then SFPD."

Wright began a steady stream of outrage, struggling with the officers and cursing all of us, but they finally got him under control and took him out of the room.

"Wow, that was not what I expected when you called this meeting," Pope said to Taylor.

"Me, either, Chief. I mean, I knew the captain had something on him, but I had no idea it was this."

"I only found out about it Wednesday evening," I explained. "Yesterday, I had my squad do some more digging, to find the proof needed to countermine his seventeen years of working as an officer."

"Unbelievable," Pope said, shaking his head again. "I'm just…wow. I guess I need to get busy and find a new captain for Internal Affairs. And what's this business about you and Flynn?"

"She followed proper procedure to the letter," Taylor spoke up. "I've been in charge of Lieutenant Flynn for a little more than six months now, and despite what's written in Wright's little report, Major Crimes has never been more efficient."

"Yeah, yeah," Pope said, waving him off as he looked at me. "But Flynn? For six months?"

One month is more like it, but I'm not going to correct either of them. As I said before, just because I didn't admit to it sooner, doesn't mean it wasn't _there_.

And I know it's hard for Pope to fathom, me being with Andy, so I don't fault him the question. He doesn't really know Andy anymore, and what he knew from before was just his temper, at work. That alone has gotten so much better in recent years, and not only that, but most people around here don't get to see the other side of him, the sweet and gentle side.

"Do I look happy to you, Chief?" I asked, and I waited as he looked me over, and then he chuckled, shaking his head as he said, "Honestly? Yeah, you do."

"Exactly."

An hour later, I was heading back to the murder room, feeling extremely pleased with myself.

I managed to convince Pope to promote Sgt. Elliott to the rank of lieutenant. He has the time in grade, and he passed the exam a while back, and with one less captain's pay on the books, it wouldn't hurt to give him the bump. And the rank of lieutenant means he can take over Internal Affairs, and his first order of business is going to involve the investigation into any case handled by Wright while he was here.

I'm also really loving the fact that Wright's behind bars. I'm sure he'll get a lawyer, and he'll be out on bail before the end of the day, but it still has to be degrading for him, having his secret uncovered, and if anyone deserves that kind of humiliation, it's him.

"So how'd it go, Captain?" Amy spoke up as I entered the room.

"Please say it went better than the last time," Lieutenant Provenza remarked, swiveling around in his chair so that he was facing me.

"Last time?" I asked.

"If you recall, the last time we had an issue with the captain of Internal Affairs, she ended up transferring and becoming our boss," he deadpanned, although at the last second, he finally cracked a smile.

"Hmm, well, then yes, it went much better. This time, the captain ended up under arrest," I announced, and as they started clapping, I added, "Nice work, everyone."

"I wish I could've seen it, ma'am," Julio spoke up. "Did he go down swinging?"

"Let's just say his report on this division might have caused us some difficulty. He apparently found that I'm an ineffectual leader, due to my relationship with Andy."

I decided it was long past time to just say it, rather than have it be the elephant in the room, when I'm around. I know they tease Andy, but no one's said a word to me, which is actually quite remarkable considering it's been two weeks.

"Ah…what relationship?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Wait, you're in a relationship? With Flynn?" Provenza asked with heavy sarcasm, and everyone started chuckling.

"Funny," I mused, rolling my eyes at him. "Yes, I know you all know, thanks to Wright's little remark last week. But it's not a secret, and I've filed the paperwork with Taylor, so…well, that's it."

It wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it might be, talking about it in front of everyone. Maybe because I'm so comfortable with Andy now, with our relationship. And sure, there were a couple of comments, and some grumbling from Provenza but it was all in good fun, and our squad feels like a family again, with Wright finally gone.

With no case on the board at the moment, I went into my office, and sat down, letting out a long sigh, and then replaying the morning in my mind.

"Coffee?" Andy asked, suddenly appearing in my doorway.

"That would be nice," I answered. He was back a minute later, setting a steaming mug in front of me.

"So it really went okay?"

"Wright tried to tell Pope that I was coming after him as retaliation because he doesn't like you, my boyfriend. And Taylor hadn't told Pope about us, so that tripped him up for a bit."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "But it's all okay?"

I leaned back in my chair, studying him as he stands in front of my desk. His dark gray suit that fits him perfectly, and the coordinating pinks of his shirt and tie, and he just looks so handsome. And to have him watching me attentively, with care and concern and love…it fills me with such a sense of contentment. It makes me want to look at him every day for the rest of my life.

"I'd say it's a whole lot better than okay."

He smiled broadly, leaning over my desk, his palms flat on the surface, and then he said, "So now that they know, and we know they know, and they know we know they know…does that mean I get to kiss you in the office?"

His whole demeanor is just so cute, it makes me want to say yes, but of course, I can't.

"No, Lieutenant," I replied primly. "You most definitely cannot."

He lowered his voice so that it was a soft growl when he said, "But you want me to."

"Well, yes," I admitted, while still trying to pretend like he has no effect on me whatsoever.

Of course, we both know better.

"I'll take it," he conceded, flashing me another smile and then standing up straight and winking at me as he turned to leave, then he looked back over his shoulder and added, "So, dinner tonight, right?"

"Absolutely. We have some celebrating to do."

**The End**


End file.
